Still Have All of Me
by Zhii
Summary: TAORIS/ NC/ YAOI/ Plot pasaran/ CH 5/ Cinta bukanlah cerita yang selamanya akan berakhir bahagia. Saat kau kehilangannya, dibalik bukit yang ditumbuhi Krissan indah itu, seseorang tengah menantimu. Siap mengulurkan lengannya, dengan senyum tulus yang terkembang tanpa noda.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Still Have All of Me**

**Genre : Hurt/ Comfort, Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Cast : Kris, Tao, and Others**

**Warning : Yaoi, typos, pasaran, plot berantakan**

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ayah ingin kau menikahinya"

"Siapa?"

"Putra tunggal keluarga Huang, teman bisnis ayah. Kau masih mengingatnyakan?"

"Hnn…"

"Bagus kalau kau masih mengingatnya, paman Huang bulan lalu—"

"Apa ayah berniat menjualku untuk kepentingan bisnis itu?"

"Kris!"

"…"

"Ayah tak pernah meminta apapun padamu, ayah membiarkanmu melakukan apa yang kau mau sampai kau dewasa seperti ini. Ini keinginan mendiang ibumu, dan janji yang harus ayah tepati"

"Meskipun harus mengorbankanku?"

"Jebal Kris… ayah janji kau akan menyukainya. Namja muda Huang itu sangat manis"

"Aku mencintai seseorang"

"Demi Tuhan Kris! Kau itu tampan, mapan, memiliki apa yang tak semua orang miliki. Haruskah selamanya kau hidup dalam bayang-bayang pemuda sepertinya? Jangan kira karena ayah diam saja, ayah tak tahu apa yang kau alami selama ini. Dia meninggalkanmu Kris! Lihat kenyataan itu dan lanjutkan hidupmu! Kau harta ayah satu-satunya, kau berhak bahagia, tapi tidak bersamanya!"

"Apa yang ayah tahu tentang dia? Jangan pernah memandangnya seperti apa yang ayah lakukan saat ini!"

"Kris, ayah belum selesai bicara!"

Blam!

.

.

.

Itu saja teasernya. Jika ada yang berkenan akan saya lanjutkan. Nunggu agak lama tapi, hehe…

Boleh curhat dikit kan? Jujur saya kaget melihat reaksi **TaoRis shipper**, baru kali ini nemu shipper yang pada minta dibuatin Fic Angst. Padahal readers shipper lainnya sering ngeluh kalo ada FF angst, dan saya sangat senang melihat respon kalian. Tapi kali ini saya ga bawa Angst lagi, bahasanya juga akan saya permudah. Itupun kalau ada yang mau baca, kkkk…

.

Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang sudi review di FF 'Saranghae Gege'

KecoaLaut, LeAn, Guest, kim hyobin, Guest, PrinceTae, paprikapumpkin, Jin Ki Tao, Tao bbuingbbuing, Guest, rere, JK0603, Tania3424, Qhia503, , vickykezia23, Conurullau40, Viivii-ken, Miel, , Taozi-umma, **Angga said**, shinminkyuu, diitactorlove, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, AiiuRyeong9, mademoiselle, ru-ie, Taohyun-Addict, Nezta, blackwhite28.

Mian ga bisa bales satu persatu, lain kali akan saya balas review kalian^^

Ahh.. satu lagi, thanks juga buat semua readers yang pernah nge-fave FF abal saya, selalu lupa untuk mengucapkannya *deepbow*

Sampai jumpa ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Still Have All of Me**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort**

**Chaptered**

**Cast : Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, Lay**

**Warning : Yaoi, abal, plot pasaran, typos**

.

Cinta bukanlah cerita yang selamanya akan berakhir bahagia. Saat kau kehilangannya, dibalik bukit yang ditumbuhi Krissan indah itu, seseorang tengah menantimu. Siap mengulurkan lengannya, dengan senyum tulus yang terkembang tanpa noda.

* * *

.

.

Blam!

Keheningan terkoyak oleh debam pintu yang tertutup sempurna didepan mata. Pijar terang yang memancar indah miliknya terkatup sesaat, bentuk refleks diri teramat wajar yang sering terjadi. Kala kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka, satu sosok menjulang tinggi berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, namun tatapan mata sosok tak dikenalnya yang amat menusuk dada cukup membuktikan satu hal tak menyenangkan siap mewarnai hari. Kehadirannya tak diinginkan. Keberadaannya tak diharapkan. Kesengsaraan siap merengkuhnya dalam kenyataan.

Huang Zi Tao, kau telah memijak neraka sejak bertemu dengannya.

.

.

—**Still Have All of Me—**

Chapter 1

.

.

Alunan melodi syahdu mengisi sunyinya hati. Mengganti pekik histeris yang merajai hari. Menulikan diri dari gumam nyata tentang ketampanan yang ia miliki. Satu hal yang kerap terjadi dan menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari. Paras tampan khas bangsawan itu bak magnet pengalih perhatian. Poros utama penjerat jiwa. Penakhluk hati yang membuat insan gila hanya dengan pesona memabukkan miliknya.

"Masih belum bisa menyingkirkannya?"

Satu pertanyaan membuat ia menoleh, memandang datar sosok tampan yang telah menganggu waktu senggang yang ia nikmati seorang diri.

"Troublesome… Kau menganggu…"

"Oh… ayolah, katakan padaku apa saja yang telah kau lakukan untuk menyingkirkannya"

"Tidak ada. Ayahku benar-benar melindunginya"

"Haah… Kalau begitu terima dia sebagai calon istrimu"

"Tsk! Dalam mimpimu Yeol"

"Kau tahu Kris, sesungguhnya Tao itu namja yang manis. Sejak dia pindah kesini, mata pria tak pernah lepas dari bagian belakang tubuhnya"

"Kau boleh memakainya jika kau mau"

"Kau ini… Bagiku Baekkie saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Lagipula—"

"K-Kris! Kris!"

Perhatian keduanya teralih begitu saja, kalimat yang nyaris terlontar tertelan dalam keterkejutan.

Chanyeol, namja dengan surai seterang jingga khatulistiwa itu terburu menegakkan tubuhnya. Memandang serius sosok mungil yang terengah dihadapan keduanya.

"Baekkie… ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol yang pertama bertanya, menatap panik sembari memegang kedua bahu namja cantik itu.

"Tao… hhh… Tao dalam masalah!"

Tak ada yang berkomentar, Baekhyun masih kebingungan mengais oksigen. Chanyeol menoleh tepat dimana Kris berada. Namja tampan itu tak mengubah posisinya, enggan beranjak meski berita tak menyenangkan datang padanya.

"Kris!" seru Chanyeol tak sabar, jengah dengan kebungkaman namja tampan satu itu.

"Aku tak peduli, lakukan apa yang kau mau"

"Tsk! Dimana dia berada?" kembali memandang sang kekasih, Chanyeol bergegas membawa kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah.

.

.

Lantai tiga Heidou High School, Chanyeol kini tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyunnya nyaris pingsan kehabisan nafas. Berlari dari tempat ini, yang notabene begitu jauh dari taman belakang tempat ia dan Kris menghabiskan jam istirahat siang, siapapun yang mencari gara-gara hingga membuatnya kesal setengah mati, Chanyeol bersumpah akan mematahkan lengannya.

"Disana!" tunjuk Baekhyun pada kerumunan siswa tepat di ujung koridor.

Langkah panjang Chanyeol tampak begitu jelas kala kaki-kaki mungil Baekhyun tak dapat lagi mengimbanginya. Tertinggal dengan jarak yang tak terlampau jauh membuat Baekhyun berhenti seketika, dia benar-benar bisa pingsan jika diteruskan. Memandang punggung tegap Chanyeol yang nyaris menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang. Menggeleng keras, kembali menyeret kedua kakinya menyusul sang kekasih yang telah mengoyak kebisingan dengan satu lengkingan tajam.

Kala kerumunan itu merenggang, Chanyeol melebarkan kelopak mata, memandang miris penampilan Tao yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Namja manis bermarga Huang itu gemetar ketakutan. Meringkuk lemah dihadapan belasan sunbae yang tak dikenalnya.

"Tao… kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak menyahut, pemuda manis itu kian menyembunyikan paras pucatnya. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pori-pori wajahnya. Menjauh dari sosok Chanyeol yang nyaris menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Gwaenchanha, aku Park Chanyeol, teman sekelas Kris" ujar namja tinggi itu lembut. Amat berbeda dengan desisan mengerikan yang ia urai pada para namja disekitarnya.

Nama itu bak mantra dalam kata. Pelan, Tao mengangkat dagunya. Memandang Chanyeol dengan uluran lengan yang tertuju padanya.

Ragu…

Hingga satu sosok lainnya menyembulkan kelapa. Memandang Tao tepat dimanik matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Tao, Yeollie akan menolongmu…"

.

.

Dinginnya air mineral membasuh gersangnya tenggorokan. Tiap teguk membawa kenikmatan penyangga kehidupan. Kedua pasang mata tak lepas memandangnya. Menggali keyakinan bahwa namja itu benar-benar dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Hhh… rasanya segar sekali, gomawo Baekhyun ge…"

Tercengang sesaat, Byun Baekhyun sempat mengerjab keheranan. Tak mengerti bagaimana mungkin Tao seceria ini setelah insiden yang nyaris melukainya nyata terjadi.

"Baekhyun ge?" tak mendapatkan respon, kedua lengan itu terayun tepat dihadapan paras cantik Baekhyun.

"Ahhm… ne, sama-sama Tao" senyumnya tulus. "Jadi… kau sungguh menampar sunbae itu karena dia melecehkanmu?" sekali lagi Baekhyun bertanya. Menopang dagu sembari memperhatikan detail perubahan roman muka namja manis itu.

"Umm… untung gege datang menolongku"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak dapat berbuat banyak, Yeollielah yang berperan besar disini" lirik Baekhyun tepat dimana sang kekasih berada.

Namja tampan itu tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya, tak ambil pusing lagi pada percakapan dua sosok didekatnya.

"Aku harus pergi, jaga diri kalian baik-baik" ujar Chanyeol sembari mengusap surai lembut Baekhyun. Keduanya berpandangan sesaat. Saling mengulas senyum sebelum kaki jenjang Chanyeol menggema di kantin sekolah detik itu juga.

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi" seru Tao dengan mata pandanya yang berbinar. Sudut bibir itu terangkat tinggi kala gores merah bak puasan kuas tampak nyata pada tiap sisi pipi tirus Baekhyun.

"Aku beruntung mendapatkannya" cengir Baekhyun tanpa dosa.

"Aku jadi iri…" mempoutkan bibirnya, Tao berpolah seakan ia balita yang tak mendapatkan jatah permen dari sang umma.

"Aish! Kau ini, bukankah kau sendiri sudah terikat dengan seseorang?"

"Tapi Kris gege tidak mencintaiku…"

"Dia hanya belum sadar dengan perasaannya" senyum ramah Baekhyun terkembang. Mengacak surai gelap Tao hingga kerutan bibir tipis namja manis itu menghilang terbawa kekehan ringan.

.

.

"Aku pulang..." Tao memekik nyaring, pijar permata miliknya mulai menelusuri kediaman megah dengan perabotan mewah yang tampak begitu sunyi.

"Para maid sudah pergi…" gumam Tao lirih.

Kedua belah bibirnya terlipat kesal saat tak satupun suara menyahutinya. Tao tak suka kesunyian, tak suka kesendirian. Menghela nafas, langkah ringan namja manis itu mulai memijak tangga penghubung lantai dua.

Jika boleh jujur, Tao masih enggan menerima segala kemewahan yang datang padanya tiba-tiba. Rasa tak nyaman menggelayutinya, terlebih satu sosok yang tinggal dibawah atap yang sama manatapnya tak suka. Itu menyakitkan!

"Haahhhh…"

Menghembusankan nafas panjang menjadi kebiasaan sejak ia dipaksa meninggalkan China. Meninggalkan kesemua temannya. Mengikuti arus realita yang mengharuskan ia beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya.

Kala jenjang kaki itu menapak ubin lantai dua, decitan pintu utama yang terbuka memburai segala macam pemikiran yang menggelayuti jiwa. Bola matanya berpusat pada langkah menggema yang memenuhi seisi rumah. Menelan ludah, Tao tahu pasti siapa penyebar aura kelam ini.

"S-selamat datang, Kris gege…" ujarnya riang, meski sempat terbesit keraguan dalam sapaan yang ia lontarkan.

Pemuda rupawan itu, Kris Wu, hanya menatapnya datar. Menghembuskan nafas jengah sembari berkomentar "Kau berisik sekali" dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan sang namja muda, meninggalkan Tao yang hanya dapat memandang punggungnya.

Melengkungkan senyum tipis, Tao sadar betul kebiasaan Kris yang tak suka kegaduhan. Pemuda itu lebih suka kesunyian yang bagi kebanyakan orang terasa tak menyenangkan. Terlebih Tao, ia tipe yang tidak bisa diam dalam rumah sebesar ini. Seharusnya ada puluhan maid yang menemaninya, itulah yang pernah dikatakan Siwon Wu –ayah Kris– Namun sial bagi Tao, Kris dengan tak berperasaan memecat nyaris kesemua pelayan yang dipekerjakan sang appa. Menyisakan maid yang tidak harus bekerja 24 jam dan berada satu atap bersamanya.

.

.

Taburan berlian menggantung nyaman pada gelapnya angkasa. Menjadi penerang yang bertemankan sang bulan dan tak berakhir kesepian. Kedipan indahnya memaksa mata enggan mengalihkan perhatian yang tercurahkan.

'_Krissie…'_

Terkesiap, hembusan angin malam seolah membisikkan sesuatu padanya, mendesahkan nama bersamaan dengan gurat bayang sosok yang memenuhi isi kepala. Menutup mata, merasakan Anemoi menyapu parasnya.

'_Maafkan aku…'_

Dengungan nada serupa tak juga hilang dari kepala. Jemari panjang yang bertengger disisi jendela mengeras seketika. Mengepal erat. Mengharapkan fokus nyata agar ia melupakan segalanya.

'_Krissie…'_

"ENYAHLAH DARI KEPALAKU!"

Trrkk…

Menyadari ia tak sendiri, seketika itu juga Kris membalikkan badannya. Memandang sosok dengan tubuh gemetar yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" tanya Kris dingin.

"H-hanya ingin memanggil gege untuk makan malam" Tao menjawab lirih.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Berdua saja, dalam satu ruangan, dan kau memanggilku hanya untuk makan malam…"

Melangkah mendekati sosok manis itu, Kris menyunggingkan seringai seram kala kedua kaki Tao yang tak sejenjang miliknya bergerak perlahan.

"Kalau gege tidak lapar biar aku makan sendiri saja"

Blam!

Dengan gerak teramat cepat pintu bercat kecoklatan itu berdebam ditelinga keduanya. Tao yang semula hendak meninggalkan kamar pribadi Kris amat terkejut dengan lengan kekar yang memenjara tubuhnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" bisik Kris ditelinga Tao. Memperpendek jarak keduanya hingga wangi shampoo menguar kuat pada indera penciumannya. Pemuda dalam kungkungannya ini menyempatkan mandi setelah bergelut dengan peralatan dapur, kebetulan yang menakutkan bukan?

"Gege…" gumam Tao lirih.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah Kris gege… menjauh dariku?"

"Kau takut? Setelah apa yang kau alami siang tadi, bukankah kau seharusnya belajar membaca situasi. Atau… kau sengaja datang untuk alasan tertentu?"

Menggeleng samar, sekalipun Tao tak berani mengangkat kepala. Enggan membalas pandangan. Mencoba menciptakan jarak meski hal itu berakhir sia-sia belaka.

Dengan jari telunjuknya Kris menarik dagu pemuda itu. Memaksa sang pemilik pijar permata membalas tatapannya. Mempersempit jarak keduanya. Mengabaikan jemari Tao yang berusaha mendorong dada bidangnya.

"Tao… Kris… ayah pulang…"

Lengkingan nyaring dari lantai bawah menghentikan gerakan Kris. Memaksa pemuda itu menjauh tanpa memecah kebekuan yang ada.

"Pergilah…"

Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua, kaki-kaki jenjang Tao beranjak meninggalkannya. Melarikan diri diantara degub jantung yang jauh dari detakan normal semestinya. Dan dibalik pintu yang tertutup rapat itu, Kris menyandarkan punggungnya. Memejamkan kelopak mata seperti saat sebelum ia terganggu oleh kehadiran namja manis itu. Menarik nafas panjang, kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan.

.

.

—CsN—

.

.

"Selamat pagi paman" sapa Tao seriang biasanya.

"Pagi Tao, bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Nyenyak sekali, terimakasih untuk oleh-oleh paman semalam"

"Kau suka? Kemarilah, sarapanmu sudah paman siapkan"

Tanpa menghapus lengkungan indah dibelahan bibirnya, Tao melangkah mendekati meja makan. Menyamankan diri tepat disebelah kursi yang Siwon duduki.

"Aku suka sekali, bahkan aku memeluknya sampai pagi. Rasanya hangat sekali"

Dengan mata berbinar celoteh itu keluar tanpa sadar. Layaknya radio pagi dengan tombol rusak yang tak dapat berhenti. Bukannya bosan dan tak mengindahkan, Siwon justru begitu antusias menanggapi. Sesekali terkekeh melihat gerak tubuh Tao yang teramat menggemaskan dimatanya. Kesan bocah polos yang tak tahu apa-apa sungguh pantas tersemat untuknya. Terpikir dalam benak pria rupawan itu, tentang keberadaan Tao yang menjadi berkah tersendiri bagi sunyinya kediaman megah ini. Sebelum namja manis itu menginjakkan kaki disini, hunian mewah yang Siwon miliki tak ubahnya rumah kosong yang tak berpenghuni.

"Tapi… bagaimana mungkin paman tahu kalau aku suka panda?" satu pertanyaan mengakhiri celoteh panjang Tao.

Siwon meletakkan garpu dalam genggamannya. Tersenyum lebar hingga onyx hitam sekelam malam itu tenggelam dibalik kelopak mata yang membingkainya.

"Paman tahu apa yang kau suka dan tidak kau suka Tao"

"Eeehh… jinjja?" pekik Tao tak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Paman ini calon appa mertuamu, tentu harus tahu apa saja yang kau suka. Aah… bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kau memanggilku appa?"

"Aku tidak setuju!" sela suara barithon yang amat dikenal keduanya.

Baik Siwon maupun Tao menolehkan kepala, menatap sosok jangkung Kris yang berdiri tak juah dari meja makan. Sempat melempar tatapan tajam pada sang pemilik iris cemerlang, Kris sungguh terganggu dengan celoteh namja manis itu.

"Kau berisik sekali bocah"

"M-mian Kris gege…"

"Jangan menatap Tao seperti itu Kris, kau membuatnya takut. Dan… apa selama ayah pergi kau menjaga Tao seperti apa yang ayah minta?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu menjaga bayi sepertinya…"

"Kris!"

"Gege menjagaku!" potong Tao secepat yang ia bisa. Tahu pasti atmosfir tak menyenangkan siap menggelayuti ketiganya.

"Kris gege dan teman-temannya sangat baik padaku. Aku tak memiliki kesulitan apapun berkat bantuan mereka, jadi paman tak perlu khawatir"

"Benarkah itu?"

"Uumm…"

"Lalu apa dia juga mengantar jemputmu kesekolah?"

"K-kalau itu…"

"Kau mau kemana Kris? Tunggu Tao menghabiskan sarapannya!"

Pria tampan itu memekik kala kaki jenjang Kris tak mengindahkan perkataannya. Pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu tetap melangkah menyusuri ubin lantai dua. Sesekali membenarkan ransel yang melekat dipunggungnya. Tak peduli lagi pada teriakan yang sang ayah lontarkan.

"KRISS! Anak itu benar-benar—"

"Tidak apa-apa paman, aku sudah selesai. Aku akan menyusul Kris gege. Kami berangkat dulu, sampai jumpa…"

Taopun berlalu, meninggalkan gema yang timbul dari benturan sepatu. Menghela nafas, Siwon memijit keningnya yang berdenyut ngilu. Menggeleng samar sembari bergumam lirih, "Kau harus menjaganya Kris… harus…"

.

.

Bugatti veyro dengan warna merah menyala itu melaju menembus rapatnya udara di Seoul pagi ini. Dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, Kris seolah tak peduli dengan pengguna jalan lainnya. Roman muka pemuda itu mengeras meski bibir tipisnya terkunci rapat. Kedua alisnya nyaris bertautan, dibarengi buku-buku jari yang memegang kemudi membiru pucat. Tanpa katapun, siapapun tahu emosi tengah meletup dalam diri namja tampan itu.

Tao disisi lainnya hanya memejamkan mata. Bola matanya memanas kala bertabrakan dengan laju angin yang membekukan tubuh itu. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan. Mencengkeram erat. Mencoba melupakan diri dari situasi yang memenjara ini.

"K-Kris gege… pelan sedikit… sekolah sudah diujung jalan…" pinta Tao tanpa membuka matanya.

"Berisik!"

"Aku takut ge… kumohon…"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM?!"

Lengkingan tajam Kris tertelan gesekan ban mobil pada aspal jalanan. Membanting kemudi tak peduli pada sulitnya situasi. Memberhentikan mobil yang tengah dikendarai. Lolongan klakson bersusulan disepanjang jalan. Umpatan kasar merangkak setelahnya. Berdengung liar ditelinga keduanya. Tao tak banyak bereaksi. Tubuhnya gemetar mendapati aksi cari mati sang pemegang kemudi.

"Keluar…" desis Kris tanpa memandang sosok Tao yang menggigil ketakutan. Kecaman perintah yang keluar dari belahan bibirnya hanya berbuah kebisuan.

"APA KAU TULI BRENGSEK? KUBILANG KELUAR!"

Dengan bola mata memerah, Tao menuruti kemauan pemuda itu. Dia hanya meremas dada kala Kris meninggalkannya ditengah jalan begitu saja. Menyeret kedua kakinya yang tak berhenti gemetar, Tao memaksa tubuh itu terseok sepanjang jalan. Hanya satu yang ada dimatanya, gerbang tinggi Heidou yang terlihat tak jauh dari jangkauan jenjang kakinya.

Mengulas senyum lega, Tao beruntung tak perlu berjalan lama untuk tiba disana. Nyaris memijak gerbang megah itu, bunyi klakson yang menggema tiba-tiba mengagetkannya. Sempoyongan mencari pegangan. Lengannya sibuk mengais pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi didekatnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar tak dapat diajak kompromi. Menyedihkan bukan?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Telapak tangan sosok asing yang tak Tao kenal mendarat manis di punggungnya. Mengelusnya samar entah karena apa. Rasa tak nyaman membuat namja manis itu menepisnya hati-hati.

"Aahh… maaf jika aku berlaku tidak sopan" ujar sosok asing itu sembari membungkukkan badannya. Bentuk refleks diri atas ketidaksengajaan yang tak ia rencanakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja…"

"Jinjja? Kau berkeringat, apa kau sakit? Kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Anni… maaf sudah membuatmu cemas. Ini bukan kesalahan… mmh…"

"Suho, kau bisa memanggilku Suho. Aku siswa tingkat tiga tahun ini"

"Ini bukan salah sunbae. Aku saja yang kurang memperhatikan jalan tadi"

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Umm…"

"Apa dia terluka?" satu sosok asing lainnya datang bertanya.

"Kita tidak mengenainya, tapi kondisinya… kau lihat sendirikan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh…"

Tao menggeleng manis. Mencoba meyakinkan dua sosok dihadapannya bahwa ia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Suho —sosok yang mengagetkannya— saja yang sedang sial dan mengira ia telah menyerempet tubuh bocah itu.

"Tao, kau kenapa?"

Langkah lain turut menghampiri. Merasa terganggu dengan kegaduhan yang terjadi dijam sepenting ini. keramain ditengah gerbang utama, bisa kau bayangkan serumit apa dampaknya?

"Chanyeol ge…"

"Kau tertabrak? Bagian mana yang terluka? Siapa yang— aissh! Chagia, jangan menarik bajuku seperti itu. Aku sedang…"

Kalimat itu terhenti tepat setelah Chanyeol memutar kepala, mencari tahu kemauan namja chingunya itu. Detik itulah, satu hantaman kuat menembus matanya. Membisu kaku pada apa yang tampak dihadapannya.

"Suho… Lay… kalian…"

.

.

TBC!

.

.

A.N

Ketikan semacam ini bukan gaya saya, kkkk… susaaaaaaaahhhh banget ngerangkai perkatanya. Narasi juga sesedikit mungkin saya ketik, dialog saya perbanyak. Karena memang Fict ini ringan, jadi pembawaannya tidak saya samakan dengan **Never Ending Story**. Bagaimana readers-ssi? Masih kesulitan memahami perkatanya? Oh ya… yang pada nanya, ini **bukan angst**.

Btw saya ini tipe yang lelet dalam update. Mau pake kilat, guntur dll juga tetep ga bakal bisa update cepet. Bawaannya kalo udah ngadepin Ms Word malesnya kebangetan *ditabokin*. Dan dunia nyata membuat saya kelimpungan akhir-akhir ini. Jeongmal Mianhaeyo jika readers-ssi nunggunya kelamaan*bow*

Balasan reviewnya di chapie depan ya? Berikan sebagian semangat kalian! *peluk kecup*

Shinminkyuu, Huang Chao Lin BolaPingpong, Time to argha, wkyjtaoris ALL, Shin SeungGi, vickykezia23, byun sungra, KecoaLaut, RitSuKa-HigaSasHi, 00' no name, noonewhocareaboutme, Qhia503, TAO bbuingbbuing, Dianaanisti1, Jin Ki Tao, PrinceTae, rere, Choujiro21, Viivii-ken, Cho Kyu Chely, chikakyu, Riszaa, XiaoMey, nandamahjatia97, evilkyvng, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, diitactorelove, blackwhite28,

Mian kalo saya salah dalam pengetikan nama. Thank you so much! *tebar kisseu satu-satu*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Still Have All of Me**

**Genre : Hurt/ Comfort, Romance**

**Chaptered**

**Cast : Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, Lay**

**Warning : Yaoi, abal, typos, plot pasaran**

.

Cinta bukanlah cerita yang selamanya akan berakhir bahagia. Saat kau kehilangannya, dibalik bukit yang ditumbuhi Krissan indah itu, seseorang tengah menantimu. Siap mengulurkan lengannya, dengan senyum tulus yang terkembang tanpa noda.

* * *

.

.

"Kau tertabrak? Bagian mana yang terluka? Siapa yang— aisshh! Chagia, jangan menarik bajuku seperti itu. Aku sedang—"

Kalimat itu terhenti tepat saat Chanyeol memutar kepala, mencari tahu kemauan namja chingunya itu. Detik itulah, satu hantaman kuat menembus matanya. Membisu kaku pada apa yang tampak dihadapannya.

"Suho… Lay… kalian…"

.

.

—**Still Have All of Me—**

Chapter 2

.

.

Pemuda dengan tinggi tubuh diatas rata-rata itu menatap tak percaya kedua sosok yang berdiri di tepat di depan matanya. Senyum khas itu, pembawaan kalem dan aksen berkharisma yag melekat pada satu sosok diantara keduanya membuat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. Bak terjaga dari mimpi panjang yang tak berkesudahan, Chanyeol melangkah gusar menerjang keduanya begitu saja.

"Dasar brengsek! Kapan kau kembali ke Seoul hah?" ujarnya setelah melepas leher Suho dari belitan lengan kekarnya.

Pemuda dengan senyum simpul seindah matahari pagi itu mendorong dada bidang Chanyeol dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Dua hari yang lalu… Tsk! Kau menyakiti Lay pabbo…"

Chanyeol menoleh dengan wajah tak berdosa. Memandang paras masam Lay yang tak juga terbebas dari belenggu lengannya. Hingga beberapa detik setelahnya, satu tarikan lembut menyelamatkan namja manis bersurai coklat kehitaman itu dari jerat konyol Chanyeol.

"Seragam macam apa itu? Kalian memutuskan kembali?"

Lagi, pemuda berstatus namja chingu Baekhyun itu bertanya.

"Begitulah… apa kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja! Seragam itu tidak cocok untukmu"

"Yeolli!" Baekhyun menyela, menarik lengan sang namja chingu seraya memberi pengertian bahwa candaan yang ia lontarkan amat keterlaluan.

"Aku hanya bercanda…"

Masih dengan senyum tipis Suho mengulurkan lengannya. Menarik perhatian Baekhyun, hingga jabatan tangan itu terasa nyaman dalam genggamannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Baekhyun ah, bagaimana keadaanmu dua tahun ini?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, seperti yang kau lihat saat ini" balas Baekhyun dengan sudut bibir terangkat tulus.

"Hmm… syukurlah kalau begitu"

"Lay ah, kau tidak mau memelukku?"

Lay terdiam sesaat, mengulas senyum miris, melangkah mendekati rentangan tangan Baekhyun. Mendekap tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu dengan helaan nafas lega. Entah karena apa, rasa takut yang menjerat batin itu luluh hanya dengan usapan hangat jemari Baekhyun dipunggungnya.

Dua sosok lainnya hanya terdiam memandang moment yang mengalir layaknya scene mengharukan dalam sebuah drama. Tanpa perlu banyak kata, mereka tahu apa yang membuat rasa canggung itu tumbuh dalam kalbu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, memandang Tao yang tampak begitu polos. Tak mengerti apapun. Didekatinya namja manis itu, tersenyum sembari berujar "Kuantar ke kelasmu…"

.

.

Disinilah mereka berada. Berjalan beriringan ditengah kebisingan yang siswa lain timbulkan. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik namja manis disampingnya. Keadaan Tao sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Gemetar tubuhnya menghilang perlahan. Keringat deras yang sebelumnya sempat membasahi paras manisnya telah ia seka.

"Mereka teman gege ya?"

"Begitulah…"

Senyum tipis itu Chanyeol ulas tanpa sadar. Mengingat moment dimana dia kembali dipertemukan dengan kawan karib yang telah lama tak ia dengar kabarnya. Mengejutkan memang, melihat bagaimana dulu takdir memaksa mereka memilih jalan yang berbeda, dan kini takdir pula yang membawa sosok-sosok itu kembali dihadapannya.

"Pantas saja…"

"Hmm… kenapa Tao?"

"Tadi aku merasa sedang melihat kumpulan putra mahkota beserta teman-temannya. Aura kalian sungguh berbeda. Benar-benar seperti berasal dari dunia lain"

Chanyeol mengerjab beberapa kali, menatap Tao yang tengah menenggelamkan iris cemerlangnya sembari terkekeh geli.

"Tsk! Kau pikir kami ini hantu hah?"

Tak dapat menahan diri hingga lengan itu mengacak surai hitam pekat namja manis ini. Mengabaikan tatap mata penuh keingintahuan pengguna koridor kelas lainnya. Keduanya asyik bercengkrama dengan sentuhan ringan yang turut serta bersamanya.

"Tao…"

"Iya ge?"

"Setelah ini kau harus lebih bersabar"

"Maksud gege?"

Belahan bibir pemuda itu nyaris terbuka jika saja satu hantaman tak mengenai tubuhnya. Tatap mata yang sebelumnya tak fokus pada apa yang tampak dihadapannya membuat Chanyeol menoleh seketika. Memandang sosok yang nyaris membuat tubuh tegapnya terjengkang kebelakang. Umpatan Chanyeol terkubur dalam keterkejutan kala figure seseorang yang amat ia kenal tertangkap indera penglihatannya.

"Kriss…"

Garis wajah namja tampan itu berubah seketika. Mengeras tanpa sebab jelas. Berdecak kesal sembari mengacak rambutnya asal. Khas orang frustasi akan apa yang tak Tao pahami.

"Tsk! Ini benar-benar masalah!" tambah Chanyeol masih dengan gumaman samar.

Tanpa banyak kata, kaki-kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah tergesa. Tao yang berdiri tak mengerti disampingnya turut membuntuti kemana langkah kaki itu pergi. Melihat bagaimana roman muka Chanyeol semacam ini cukup membuat ia tahu akan terjadi sesuatu.

Langkah panjang itu terhenti kala punggung Kris tak lagi memberikan jarak berarti. Tao hanya memandang raga yang membatu kaku itu dengan hati bertanya-tanya. Melempar tatap mata pada ketiga sosok yang berdiri sama kaku dihadapan putra tunggal keluarga Wu.

Tao berjalan mendekatinya, berdiri diantara sekat udara dihadapannya. Tertegun akan cara pandang Kris yang begitu berbeda. Tatap mata pemuda itu teramat dalam. Menghujam jauh hanya pada satu sosok yang menyita segala perhatian. Poros dunia terlupakan begitu saja. Belenggu semu mengikat namja tampan itu dalam dunia baru, dunia maya tanpa sosok yang tak dibutuhkannya.

Berbalik menatap satu sosok lainnya, hal serupa tampak dalam retina mata. Namja manis yang pagi ini Tao temui, berdiri sama kaku, dengan bibir bergetar biru. Manik mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tertuju lurus pada diri Kris tanpa sepatah kata. Hanya diam membisu.

Tao tak tahu, sama sekali tak mengerti. Ada rasa asing yang kini memenuhi hati. Lebih menyakitkan ketimbang tatapan tajam yang kerap ia dapatkan. Hal yang biasa jika Kris begitu dingin dan tak ambil pusing. Tatapan datarnya mengalahkan beningnya permukaan kaca, bukan Kris yang seperti saat ini, begitu penuh perasaan dan penghayatan. Teramat besar kerinduan yang terselip dalam sorot mata. Ego itu terkubur tanpa sajak yang terucap. Hanya ada satu hal yang dapat mengalahkannya, membinasakannya tanpa sentuhan nyata.

Itu cinta… cinta tulus dari seorang pemuja.

.

.

Jingga yang tersirat pada beningnya khatulistiwa siap menjemput datangnya petang. Merengkuh malam meninggalkan keangkuhan sang bintang siang. Berbeda dari biasanya, bocah polos itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang pagi ini ia kenakan. Duduk diam disudut restoran yang tak ia kenal. Tak ambil pusing pada keberadaannya yang menarik perhatian. Seragam khas high school ditempat semewah ini, siapa yang tak menaruh minat untuk memperhatikan?

"Apa yang aku pesan tak sesuai dengan seleramu Tao?" satu pertanyaan menginterupsi. Mengalihkan perhatian Tao yang tak tertuju padanya.

"Emm… bukan ge, aku menyukainya… sungguh!"

"Kau bahkan tak menghabiskan separuh isi piringmu" tunjuk pemuda itu menggunakan dagu runcingnya. Memaksa Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tsk! Manis sekali…

"M-mianhae… Chanyeol ge…"

"Kau mau memesan yang lain?"

Menggeleng samar, Tao tak mau merepotkan pemuda itu lebih jauh dari ini. Bukannya Tao tak suka, ia hanya tidak berselera mengisi lambungnya. Jangan tanya apa yang dipesan Chanyeol untuk keduanya. Menu terbaik dengan harga fantastis. Bahkan dengan kedua tangannya sendiri sang koki utama mengantarkan pesanannya. Salah satu bentuk rasa hormat pada calon penerus bisnis ini mungkin? Yah… apapun itu, Park Chanyeol memang bukan orang biasa.

Memikirkan satu kenyataan itu membuat batin Tao kembali tergelitik pada satu pertanyaan yang menghantui jiwa.

"Kenapa Chanyeol ge baik sekali padaku?"

"Karena kau namja yang manis Tao…" senyumnya ramah.

Tao menunduk kikuk, rona merah menjalar samar pada kedua pipinya. Sampai ia teringat satu hal, kembali memandang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu tepat pada manik matanya.

"Apa Chanyeol ge tidak takut jika Baekhyun ge cemburu melihat kita berdua disini?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu?"

"Gege dan Baekhyun ge sangat baik padaku. Aku takut perlakuan gege menyakitinya, membuatnya terluka. Aku tidak ingin dia berpikir bahwa—"

"Tao…" potong pemuda itu dengan sorot mata serius. "Dengarkan aku dan jangan mengulangi pemikiran bodoh itu lagi. Aku sangat mencintainya. Baekhyun itu hidupku. Dia tahu itu, dan konyol jika ia sampai cemburu melihat perhatianku padamu. Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Asal kau tahu saja, sesungguhnya Baekhyun ingin sekali berada disini bersama kita, tapi dia tidak bisa. Lay sedang membutuhkannya"

"L-Lay…" satu nama itu kembali menggerus ingatannya.

"Namja yang pagi ini kau temui, dan dia adalah… cinta pertama Kris"

Kelopak mata Tao melebar layaknya sesuatu tengah menikam dadanya. Mendengar penuturan teramat mengejutkan, seakan membelah diri itu menggunakan parang tajam. Kini ia mengerti apa yang membuat Kris begitu membencinya. Pemuda itu mencintai seseorang, dan dipaksa menerima kehadiran sosok asing seperti dirinya. Wajar jika Kris tak pernah mau memandangnya. Tak menginginkan keberadaannya.

"Aku sudah menduganya, wajar jika Kris gege sangat membenciku. Aku memang pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu"

"Tidak! Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Tao. Semuanya sudah rumit jauh sebelum kau datang. Kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu"

Hibur Chanyeol pada namja muda dihadapannya. Tao yang semula menunduk perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang pemuda itu dengan mata memerah.

Menghela nafas, Chanyeol kembali bersuara. "Baiklah, akan kuceritakan sesuatu padamu. Aku, Kris, Baekhyun, dan Lay adalah teman sejak kecil. Kami selalu bersama, sangat dekat dan tak terpisahkan. Jika kisahku dan Baekhyun berakhir bahagia, tidak bagi mereka berdua. Kris amat mencintai Lay, kami semua tahu itu, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk membuat Lay bahagia. Kupikir ikatan mereka telah sampai pada satu fase lebih dalam ketimbang sahabat dekat. Yah… melihat seberapa mesra kebersamaan mereka, hanya orang buta yang tak berpikiran seperti itu. Sampai pada kenaikan kelas tingkat ketiga di Junior High School, Suho datang mengubah segalanya. Pribadinya yang ramah dan peduli pada orang lain menyita perhatian kami semua, apalagi melihat latar belakangnya sebagai sepupu Kris, mudah baginya masuk dalam kehidupan kami"

Tao mendengarkannya dengan seksama, memperhatikan mimik wajah Chanyeol yang tampak begitu tenang. Tak menyela sedikitpun, meski banyak pertanyaan yang berkelebat dibenaknya.

"Semakin lama Lay menjadi dekat dengan Suho, intensitas kebersamaannya dengan Kris amat berkurang. Itu menjadi masa-masa yang sulit bagi Kris, mengingat Lay merupakan sosok yang amat penting baginya. Jika dulu mereka terkenal sebagai pasangan paling serasi, Suho dengan mudah menggereser posisi Kris. Puncak masalah terjadi saat kami mengetahui hubungan Suho dan Lay tak hanya sekedar teman akrab. Kris hancur saat itu. Apapun kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku dan Baekhyun hanya keluar-masuk telinganya, tak sekalipun menjamah hatinya. Dan saat pesta kelulusan Junior High School, Suho meninggalkan kami tiba-tiba, membawa Lay turut serta bersamanya. Dia memang pernah bilang ingin belajar di Amerika, seolah tak memiliki beban, Lay malah mengikutinya. Aku dan Baekhyun tak dapat berbuat banyak, kami tidak memiliki hak untuk mencegah keinginannya. Krispun tak banyak berkomentar. Dia memilih diam. Tak lama setelah itu, Kibum ahjumma –Ibu Kris– meninggal. Kris semakin hancur, cintanya, poros hidupnya, meninggalkan dia begitu saja. Ia menjadi pribadi berbeda. Dingin, menyeramkan, bahkan aku lupa kapan terakhir kali melihatnya tertawa. Hubungannya dengan Siwon ahjussi juga memburuk. Hidupnya benar-benar berantakan sekarang" helaan nafas lelah mengakhiri kalimat panjang Chanyeol. Meski senyum tipis kentara tersemat dibibirnya, luka itu terbaca tanpa cela. Kris lebih dari sekedar keluarga jika kau bertanya apa yang turut Chanyeol rasa. Dan kala fokus mata itu kembali pada sosok manis dihadapannya, kejutan baru membawa jiwa itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tao… Tao… Tao… Huang Zi Tao!"

Bocah itu tersentak seketika, balas memandang Chanyeol yang telah menyerukan namanya. "I-iya ge?"

Kembali menghela nafas, pemuda tampan itu menggeleng samar. "Tidak, lupakan saja. Selesaikan makanmu, setelah itu akan kuantar kau pulang"

Tao hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, kembali bergelut dengan makanan yang tak juga ia habiskan, tak menyadari tatapan dalam yang Chanyeol tunjukkan.

.

.

Cinta pertama memiliki kesan yang sulit terkatakan. Indah, mempesona, menyakitkan, dan menenggelamkan disaat yang bersamaan. Selama ini Tao hanya mendengar perumpamaan semacam itu tanpa mengerti realita yang ada di dunia. Dan kini, satu cerita membuat ia memahami arti cinta seorang manusia. Dia yakin Kris bukan orang jahat, dia percaya Kris memiliki sisi hangat. Yang Tao lihat dari pemuda itu hanya tapapan terluka yang tersembunyi dibalik kesan angkuhnya, rintihan kesakitan yang tenggelam dibalik segala macam kemewahan. Kris memang pendiam, tapi dia menyimpan perasaan yang mendalam. Pada akhirnya pemuda itu hanya sosok manusia yang membutuhkan belai kasih sayang, perhatian, dan cinta tulus dari setiap orang yang berdiri kokoh disampingnya tanpa harapan imbalan.

Andai Tao dapat melakukan sesuatu untuknya…

"Kita sudah sampai Tao"

"Ahh… iya, terimakasih Chanyeol ge sudah mau mengantarku pulang. Maaf seharian ini aku banyak merepotkan gege"

"Bukan masalah, datanglah padaku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Sampaikan salamku pada paman Wu"

"Eum… sampai jumpa gege, hati-hati dijalan"

Chanyeol melajukan mobil sportnya setelah ia memastikan bocah polos itu menghilang dibalik pintu utama. Terkenang dibenak pemuda itu jejeran maid yang dahulu selalu membungkuk padanya, dan kini tak ada satupun maid dengan senyum formal yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu utama. Hnn… Keadaan benar-benar berbeda sekarang.

Blamm!

"Aku pulang…" lirih Tao tak bersemangat, tahu pasti tak kan ada satu suara yang balas menyahuti.

Hunian megah ini terasa begitu sunyi, kegelapan membuat ia kesulitan menjajahi keadaan. Kris tak mungkin sudi menyalakan lampu-lampu yang baginya menganggu. Pemuda tampan itu lebih nyaman berada dalam kegelapan. Yah… Tao tahu itu. Menghela nafas, Kaki-kaki jenjang namja manis itu melangkah hati-hati. Meraba dinginnya dinding mencari pemantik penerangan tak alami.

"Eummm… disini… kemarin ada disini…" cicitnya imut, sedikit mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya dengan kedua tangan sibuk meraba-raba.

"Ketemu!" serunya senang, menghembuskan nafas lega setelah keadaan tak segelap sebelumnya.

Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, raganya kembali tercekat kala sosok Kris berdiri tepat di depan matanya. Dengan jarak tak lebih dari setengah meter, Tao merutuki diri yang tak menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu beberapa menit tadi.

"Puas bersenang-senang dengan kekasih orang?"

Letupan kata itu menyelipkan ribuan jarum yang menghujam dada Tao. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana Kris sampai hati melantunkan opini tanpa bukti seperti ini.

"Ini tidak seperti yang gege duga, Chanyeol ge hanya—"

"Kuharap Baekhyun tahu siapa kau yang sesungguhnya, dan melarang namja seperti Chanyeol berdekatan dengan orang sepertimu"

Sosok yang lebih muda itu terdiam, masih membalas layangan tajam yang menusuk pandangan. Tatapan mata itu… amat berbeda dengan cara pandangnya pagi tadi. Lay, pemuda itu benar-benar membuat Kris bertekuk lutut tanpa arti.

"Sungguh… tidak terjadi sesuatu diantara kami, lagipula Baekhyun ge itu segalanya bagi Chan gege, jadi tidak mungkin—"

"Hooh… baru dua hari mengenalnya, kau sudah bersikap seolah tahu segalanya tentang mereka. Kau tahu, itu salah satu ciri seorang pelacur dimataku"

Manik matanya melebar, nafasnya tercekat dengan raga membatu kaku. Kalimat itu, satu kata yang berada didalamnya amat mengenai perasaannya. Jadi selama ini dimata Kris, Tao serendah itu?

"Kenapa gege tega sekali…" lirihnya dengan bola mata berkaca-kaca. Menunduk dalam menyembunyikan lara yang membekas dalam hatinya.

"Apa? Kau tak rela aku menyebutmu seperti itu?"

"…"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, perusahaan ayahmu failed sejak dua tahun lalu, dia menggunakan kedekatannya dengan ayahku untuk menguras isi brankasnya, menutupi hutang-hutang perusahaan yang seharusnya tidak dilimpahkan pada ayahku. Dan sebagai gantinya, dia menjualmu pada kami, keluarga Wu. Lalu apa yang membedakanmu dengan pelacur-pelacur itu?"

PLAKK!

Denyutan nyata Kris rasa membakar paras tampannya.

"ITU TIDAK SEPERTI YANG GEGE KIRA!" pikik Tao dengan uraian air mata. Tak sanggup lagi mendengarkan derai kata penuh **bisa** yang terlontar padanya.

Menggeram kesal, Kris sempat menyeka sudut bibirnya. Merasakan anyirnya darah bekas tamparan yang ia dapatkan, sebelum mendorong raga namja muda itu menghantam bekunya dinding dibelakangnya.

Dan satu hal yang ia lakukan setelahnya membuat Tao menjerit tak percaya. Meronta sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dari belitan nyata penoreh luka dalam dada.

.

.

TBC!

.

Jujur saja readers sii, kata pelac*r tidak pernah saya pakai dalam fanfic-fanfic sebelumnya. Paling mentok saya memakai kata 'murahan'. Entahlah… saya merasa itu terlalu kasar, **jangan** **meniru kata-kata buruk** di FF ini ne? *bungkukin badan dalem-dalem*.

Ini balasan review chapter kemarin yang saya janjikan ^^

**LeeAn** : hehee… bener banget, Lay emang sudah ama Suho. Thanks sudah ninggalin jejak ^^

**Shin Min Hwa** : ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih^^

**Uchihaputry** : langsung review dichap 2? It's oke, ninggalin jejak saja saya sudah senang. Thank you ^^

**Renachun** : bukan mantan, sudah saya buka kartu merah mereka berdua kan, kkk… begitu pula ama kekagetan Chanyeol pas liat Sulay. Thanks udah ninggalin jejak ^^

**Ajib4ff** : kkkk… ini lanjutannya, lama banget ya, mianhae~ thanks udah ninggalin jejak ^^

**RitSuKa-HigaShasHi** : ooh… iyakah? Yang FF ini ga serumit itu kok bahasanya, kerasa bedanya kan? Semoga lebih ngerti yak, hehe… thank you ^^

**Vickykezia23** : iya, happy ending kok. Tenang saja, terimakasih udah ninggalin jejak^^

**Huang Chao Lin'BolaPingpong** : abang saya dinistakan? Eleuh eleuuuhh… muka Kris ga pantes kalo dapet peran nista *plak*. Tenang-tenang, bakal ada masanya dimana dia bertekuk lutut ama panda kita, mahahahaha *disumpelKris*. Thanks buat reviewnya ^^

**Kim Hyobin** : manggil saya apa? Eummm… hyung?*blaaar*. Thank you so much sudah suka ama karya-karya author abal bin amatir macam saya*sesenggukan*, thanks juga udah suka ama diksi-diksi menyesatkan (?) saya*nangis lagi*. Lope you too ^^

**Shinminkyuu** : ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih sudah ninggalin jejak ^^

**MyJonggie** : ini sudah dilanjut, thanks buat reviewnya ^^

**Meyy-chaan** : khukhukhuuu… istri Siwon tetep Kibum, saya SiBum Fans sih… kkk. Tentang semua pertanyaan chingu udah terjawab kan? Soal sosok ketiga antara Taoris, mungkin ga ada, ribet kalo nambah cast lagi. Apalagi saya emang tipe yang ga suka ama cerita berbelit, hehe… thanks buat reviewnya ^^

**Time to argha** : segini tinggi Gha? *muka ga percaya/plak*. iya iya… ntar aku PM deh, thanks… mumumumuu...

**Evilkyvng** : ini sudah dilanjut, Tao emang menderita *peluk panda*. Terimakasih buat reviewnya ^^

**Guest** : terimakasih… ini lanjutannya ^^

**PrinceTae** : iya, bukan angst. Kenapa dengan SuLay? Hmm… jawabannya udah ketemu kan, kkk… thanks buat review Ichan, mumumumuuu *ditabok*

**Blackwhite28** : makan nasi kuahnya api, kkk…yang ini udah panjangan kan? Iya dong, pastilah ya *nodong*. Thanks udah ninggalin jejak ^^

**Choujiro21 **: annyeong… hummm… Kris mah aslinya mau –BANGET– ama Tao, dianya saja yang songong sok nolak *dibakar Kris*. Iya… iya, tiap adegan nganterin ke inti cerita. Saya ga suka plot yang bertele-tele soalnya, hehe… ditunggu saja ya, thank you ^^

**RaDisZa** : banyak misteri dengan para tokoh? Hmmm banget! *anggukin*. Wkwkwkwk… mian-mian, itu penyakit dari dulu, beneran males kalo udah ngadep MS. Word, kkk… tapi tetep saya lanjut kok. Siwon suami Kibum, thanks buat reviewnya ^^

**NicKyun** : anyyeong juga, selamat datang di FF abal saya. Jangan lupa sedia keresek ya, siap-siap kalo mual ama keabalan FF saya, kkk… ditunggu lanjutannya ya, terimakasih ^^

**Dianaanisti1** : jangan kubur bang naga, nanti Tao menjanda, gimana ama baby mereka dong *ngigo siang bolong *. Thank youuuu ^^

**Vivii-ken** : fufufufu… Tao kan imut-polos-ngegemesin, jadi diem aja meski di grepe Kris. Cuma Kris lhoh ya, kkk… Iya, SuLay udah jadian. Bakal tetep dilanjut kok, Vii chan bantu do'ain biar abang naga sadar dari kekhilafannya ya, wkwkwkwk… terimakasih ^^

**Paprikapumpkin** : tenang, SuLay udah saling memiliki lahir-bathin. Bang naga bakal kualat ntar, do'ain yak *dibom Kris*. Thanks buat reviewnya ^^

**Pyolipops** : hmmm… muka Kris ga pantes kalo dibuat menderita *Plak*. happy ending gak yaaa… kkk *dibankai*. Ditunggu lanjutannya ne, jangan apa-apain abang Kris dulu, kkk… thanks buat reviewnya ^^

**Jin Ki Tao** : alasan Taoris dijodohin? dari segala macam pertanyaan, ini yang paling pas ditanyain, dan chingu orang pertama yang menyadarinya… kkk. Musti saya simpan dulu jawabannya. Hohooo… ayo tebak, tiap scene dalam plot mengantarkan readers pada inti cerita. Mau nyoba nebak di review setelah ini? saya tunggu dugaan chingu *tebar kecupan*. Thank you so much ^^

**Chikakyumin** : eeh… bikin akun baru? Chukkaee *apa ini*. Ini udah dilanjut, lama banget yak? Maklumin saya yah… terimakasih buat reviewnya ^^

**Kecoalaut** : Hya ampuun, masa tega lempar mercon kemulut Kris? Kubur aja hidup-hidup *nasehat sesat*. Lho… bukan saya dong ternyata yang males ngadep Ms. Word, kkk… tosh dulu dong ^^. Thanks buat reviewnya ^^

**Qhia503** : entar biar saya yang nyelametin Tao, nikahin dia sekalian *dibankai Kris*. Thanks udah ninggalin jejak ^^

**Nezta** : iyap, bener banget. Plotnya pasaran yak, kkk… eeh? Iyakah? Kepala jadi kelapa? Aihhh… malunyaa… Typos emang penyakit, saya akan lebih berhati-hati nanti. Thanks buat reviewnya ^^

**Ajib4ff** : muncul lagi, saking lamanya nunggu ya? Hehe…mianhae. Ditunggu terus ya *puppy eyes gagal*. Terimakasih ^^

**Diitactorelove** : ga bisa asap Dii… kayak gak kenal Zhii saja *muka –sok– polos*. Thanks buat reviewnyaaa ^^

**Rere** : terimakasih, FF saya mah emang dari jaman bahauela abal semua *pundung di pelukan Kris/ ini modus*. Entar dia bakal nyesel kok, tunggu aja deh, khukhukhuuu *pinjem smirknya Kyuppa*. Thanks buat reviewnya ^^

Mian jika saya dalam pengetikan nama, lumayan juga ya balesin review. Satu setengah jam lho, kkkk… tapi buat readers tercinta apa sih yang enggak *bilang aja lu lagi senggang, Zhii*.

Thanks juga buat Silent Readers yang sudah menambah jumlah view FF abal ini *deepbow*.

**Sampai jumpa ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Still Have All of Me**

**Genre : Hurt/ Comfort, Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Cast : Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, Lay**

**Warning : Yaoi, abal, typos, plot pasaran. **

**Please! Don't like don't read it!**

.

Cinta bukanlah cerita yang selamanya akan berakhir bahagia. Saat kau kehilangannya, dibalik bukit yang ditumbuhi Krissan indah itu, seseorang tengah menantimu. Siap mengulurkan lengannya, dengan senyum tulus yang terkembang tanpa noda.

.

* * *

.

.

PLAKK!

Denyutan nyata Kris rasa membakar paras tampannya.

"ITU TIDAK SEPERTI YANG GEGE KIRA!" pikik Tao dengan uraian air mata. Tak sanggup lagi mendengarkan derai kata penuh **bisa** yang terlontar padanya.

Menggeram kesal, Kris sempat menyeka sudut bibirnya. Merasakan anyirnya darah bekas tamparan yang ia dapatkan, sebelum mendorong raga namja muda itu menghantam bekunya dinding dibelakangnya.

Satu hal yang ia lakukan setelahnya membuat Tao menjerit tak percaya. Meronta sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dari belitan nyata penoreh luka dalam dada.

.

.

— **Still Have All of Me —**

Chapter 3

.

.

"H-hentikan ge…" lirih Tao tak kuasa menahan derai tangisnya yang tak terbendung lagi. Menahan gerak jari-jari panjang Kris yang tengah mengoyak pakaiannya. Ketakutannya kian nyata kala bulatan kancing-kancing seragam yang ia kenakan mulai berjatuhan.

Kris mendengarnya, sangat jelas. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia menulikan diri. Membiarkan bocah yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya terisak ketakutan dalam kungkungan. Sengaja melakukannya, ia sendiri tak mengerti. Hanya bergerak mengikuti naluri.

"Gege!"

Bahkan pekikan demi pekikan tak menghentikan tiap gerakan yang ia lakukan. Seolah pheromone memabukkan yang menguar begitu saja, Kris justru terbuai dengan sendirinya. Hingga ia tak sadar, belahan bibirnya tengah mengecap manisnya leher jenjang sang namja yang tak kunjung terbebas dari belenggunya.

Aroma citrus yang melekat dalam indera penciumannya sungguh menggugah selera, menarik Kris kian dalam menginginkan apa yang tak pernah ternalar olehnya.

"Katakan padaku, berapa pria yang pernah tidur denganmu sampai saat ini…" bisik Kris dengan bibir yang tak berhenti menginfasi. Menjajah kulit selembut sutra asal negeri Cina itu menggunakan bibirnya.

Tao dalam satu sisi masih mencoba melepaskan diri, meski genggaman Kris pada kedua pergelangan tangannya kian erat tiap ia bergerak. Bibirnya tak berhenti bergetar, begitu pula tubuhnya yang menggigil ketakutan. Jamahan yang ia rasakan tak kunjung menghilang.

"Ge… hukss… hen… tikann…" cicit Tao untuk kesekian kalinya. Meski lagi-lagi Kris kembali mengabaikan permintaannya.

"Atau jangan-jangan… kaulah yang membawa mereka menaiki ranjangmu…" bibir tipis pemuda rupawan itu menyusuri rahang Tao. Dengan satu tangan yang melepas genggaman, jemari panjangnya beralih pada bidang dada namja dalam kuasanya. Mengusap perlahan seolah menggoda sang pemilik raga terhanyut akan sentuhannya. Tao menahan nafas kala jemari panjang pemuda itu nyaris menyelinap dibalik celana panjang yang ia kenakan.

"TIDAAAKKK!" pekiknya histeris, sekuat tenaga menghempaskan raga Kris menjauh darinya. Menciptakan jarak diantara keduanya.

Gaung yang tercipta dari jeritan namja muda itu menggema, berbarengan dengan tubuh Kris yang sempoyong terhuyung kebelakang.

Dengan tubuh gemetar Tao meringkuk dihadapannya, menggenggam erat kusutnya seragam yang tak lagi layak pakai, mencoba menutupi bagian privasi diri. Butiran permata layaknya air terjun Niagara tak henti diproduksinya.

Kris tertegun. Mata elangnya kian melebar kala mendengar tiap isakan yang Tao dendangkan. Ia hanya diam memandangnya. Tak berniat menenangkan, maupun menyentuh bocah yang tengah terisak ketakutan itu dengan kelembutan. Mulai melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Tao yang tersedu seorang diri. Menangisi moment teramat mengerikan yang telah terjadi.

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti di anak tangga ketiga, kelima jemarinya mengepal dengan sendirinya. Tak tahu mengapa bathinya bergolak tak seperti biasanya.

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Tak heran jika keadaan kelas tidak seramai saat masih dilangsungkannya proses pembelajaran. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya tak menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya. Tenggelam dalam romantisasi pesan tiada henti. Sesekali terkikik geli menerima balasan dari sebrang sana, sang namja yang menjadi poros hidupnya.

Menarik nafas panjang, merentangkan lengannya lebar-lebar, mengurangi kepenatan yang entah datang sejak kapan. Angin siang berhembus dari jendela kelas yang terbuka lebar, memaksa ia menoleh, memandang sosok manusia yang terbaca panca indera tengah berdiri memunggunginya. Ada yang aneh, Chanyeol tahu itu. Perilaku yang berbeda dari biasanya. Telah lama ia tak melihat sosok itu menghabiskan waktu memandang cerahnya cakrawala.

"Coba kutebak, telah terjadi sesuatu padamu" ujar Chanyeol memecah kesunyian. Melangkah perlahan tanpa memutus kontak mata pada touch screen ponsel dalam genggaman.

Tak ada balasan, Chanyeol memandangnya sesaat sebelum menyandarkan punggung lebarnya pada bingkai jendela.

"Aku mengenalmu jauh lebih baik dari dirimu sendiri Kris" tambahnya singkat.

Mendengus remeh, Kris sama sekali tak berniat menimpali, hingga ia teringat satu hal. Masih dengan memandang lurus pemuda itu berkata, "Kau baik sekali sampai mau mengantarkannya pulang"

"Maksudmu Tao? Yaaah… kemarin aku mengajaknya makan bersama, kuharap kau tak keberatan dengan hal itu"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, lakukan apa yang kau mau bersamanya"

Satu kalimat itu membuat Chanyeol terbahak, menoleh pada diri Kris yang balas menatapnya, tak menyukai cara kawan karibnya itu melolongkan suara, seakan memberinya penekanan bahwa apa yang ia katakan pantas ditertawakan.

"Diam bodoh!" umpatnya kesal.

"Kau… ahahahaha… jangan bilang jika kau cemburu"

"Tsk! Gila!"

Chanyeol terpaksa menghentikan tawa kala handphone yang masih berada dalam genggaman menujukkan adanya getaran panggilan. Menghela nafas, diliriknya Kris sesaat sebelum menerima panggilan itu dari sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Yobosseo… iya ini aku, ada apa? Hmm… bocah kemarin? Maksudmu Tao?"

Mendengar satu nama yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol mau tak mau memaksa Kris menoleh padanya. Mengamati raut wajah kawan karibnya yang tampak memikirkan sesuatu, sebelum menarik nafas panjang dan berujar tanpa beban, "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Suho…"

Maka dengan satu kalimat itulah, hentakan jantung Kris terpacu dengan sendirinya. Tahu pasti siapa sosok yang tengah berbincang dengan Chanyeol detik ini.

.

.

Bisikan rindu terbawa hembusan nafas itu. Meski melodi menenggelamkannya diantara tawa manusia lainnya. Lengkingan yang mendengung liar berpadu dengan hentak puluhan raga dihadapannya. Meliukkan diri dibawah siraman warna-warni lampu sorot diskotik terkemuka ini. Memandang nyalang sekelilingnya, Kris tak hanya sekali melemparkan tatapan nakal pada yeojya yang terjerat pesonanya. Merasa tak cukup hanya dengan dua wanita yang mengapit tubuhnya.

"Aiisshh… apa-apaan ini, baru kutinggal sebentar saja kau sudah membawa wanita di kursi kita. Astagaaa…"

Chanyeollah yang tengah memekik tak suka. Mendesiskan geraman sangar yang membuat dua yeojya itu menciut dihadapannya. Tak habis fikir, meninggalkan Kris hanya untuk menjemput sang kekasih di lahan parkir beberapa menit saja kini ia harus dihadapkan dengan yeojya nyaris tanpa busana yang menggelayuti kawannya.

"Tsk! Kau mengganggu…"

Kris sempat meremas pantat satu dari dua wanita itu, sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan kursi yang Chanyeol pesan sejak siang tadi.

Seolah ini adalah hal yang lumrah dimatanya, Chanyeol hanya menggeleng prihatin. Menggantikan sang yeojya menempati bangkunya. Mengulurkan lengan menarik Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya. Namja cantik itu sempat memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kris, meski hal itu tak berarti apa-apa dimatanya.

"Tao ie… ayo duduk…" pinta Baekhyun pada diri Tao yang mematung. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk ragu. Tempat semacam ini teramat asing dalam hidupnya.

Kris menatapnya sekilas, beralih pada dua sosok yang berdiri dibelakang punggung Tao. Terlebih satu sosok yang telah menorehkan luka dalam hatinya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Kris…"

Suho mengulas senyum tulus, mengulurkan lengannya sebagai bentuk sapaan wajar antar anak muda. Namun sial baginya, tak sedikitpun gerakan Kris yang memiliki minat menjabat tangannya. Seolah tak terjadi sesuatu, Suho kembali menarik lengannya. Masih dengan senyum yang tertoreh pada belahan bibirnya, ia bergabung dengan Kris dan yang lainnya. Dibelakang pemuda itu, Lay mengekor dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kemarin kita sudah bertemu tapi aku belum sempat menyapamu, kau pergi begitu saja dari hadapan kami. Paman Siwon sehat-sehat saja kan?" sekali lagi Suho mencoba mengakrabkan diri. Kursi yang didudukinya tepat berhadapan dengan sang sepupu, mudah baginya bagaimana melihat reaksi namja tampan itu.

Namun hal itu terulang kembali, respon kosong ia dapati. Kris hanya memandangnya dalam diam, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, teramat dingin bagi mereka yang sesungguhnya berada dalam ikatan saudara.

Lay yang duduk tepat disamping Suho bergegas meremas jemarinya. Meminta pada sang namja chingu berbesar hati dan tak lagi mengganggu pemuda dihadapannya. Mengerti makna tanpa kata yang ditujukan sang kekasih padanya, Suho menepuk lembut punggung tangan namja manis itu berkali-kali. Seolah memberinya arti, bahwa ia tak ambil pusing pada perlakuan Kris yang sesungguhnya memberikan lubang dalam hati.

"Kau membawa bocah itu kemari, kau pikir tempat seperti ini menyediakan susu untuknya?"

Kris sama sekali tak menyebut nama, tapi Chanyeol tahu kalimat itu ditujukan pada siapa.

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa, bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu akan membawanya bersamaku. Tapi kau bersikeras memaksa berkumpul ditempat seperti ini"

Sedikit kesal Chanyeol membalasnya, mengingat bagaimana dia emosi dalam percakapan yang keduanya lakukan siang tadi.

"Hnn… kau bahkan sekarang terang-terangan membawa selingkuhanmu bersama kekasihmu"

Sekali lagi Kris membuat urat-urat kekesalan Chanyeol tercetak jelas. Baekhyunpun sempat menoleh, menajamkan telinga, memasang mata pada percakapan yang tengah menyeret statusnya.

"Kau benar-benar… tsk! Lupakan, aku akan bersenang-senang. Awas jika kau membawa wanita nyaris tanpa busana itu kembali!" pemuda itu mengancam sebelum menyeret sang kekasih turun kelantai dansa.

Kris hanya memutar bola mata, merasa konyol mendengar ancaman picisan yang teramat menggelikan dari kawan karibnya.

Melayangkan pandangan pada sekitar yang sebelumnya terabaikan, Kris melihat bagaimana Tao menolehkan kepala kesana-kemari. Khas bocah yang baru menginjakkan kaki di bumi yang tak pernah dijajahi. Dan lihat apa yang tersaji di hadapan bocah polos itu, sebotol cola.

Ck! Yang benar saja!

Darimana Chanyeol mendapatkan minuman semacam itu ditempat seliar ini?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Suho kembali mengawali percakapan. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, sang lawan bicara kali ini merespon kata-kata yang dilayangkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja sunbae"

"Jangan memanggilku sunbae, kau bisa memanggilku Suho hyung. Aku dengar dari Chanyeol kau juga berasal dari China, apa itu benar?"

Tao mengangguk polos, membenarkan pertanyaan Suho yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kebetulan sekali ya Lay…" gumam Suho seraya memperhatikan sang kekasih yang tak juga menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Hey… aku sedang berbicara denganmu" tambahnya lagi.

Merasa bersalah, Lay bergegas mengangkat kepala. "Mianhae…" ucapnya sembari balas memandang Suho yang tak juga melenyapkan senyum tulus dari belahan bibirnya.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu tak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengelus surai lembut Lay seraya menenangkannya.

Tao yang melihat romansa penuh cinta dihadapannya bergegas mengalihkan perhatian. Wajahnya memanas dengan sendirinya. Melihat bagaimana Suho memperlakukan Lay selembut butiran mutiara.

Tak sengaja, Tao menatap Kris yang tengah menggeretakkan giginya. Namja penyuka panda itu seketika merasakan amarah terpendam sang pemilik onyx kelam, tepat sebelum pemuda itu membawa kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan kursinya begitu saja. Entah kemana tujuannya, punggung Kris menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang.

Menghela nafas, Tao kembali mengarahkan sorot matanya pada kursi yang Suho duduki. Mengerjab heran bagaimana pemuda itu secepat ini turut menghilang dari pandangan. Menyisakan sosok Lay yang terdiam menyelami paras manisnya.

"Kau mencari Suho? Ada barangnya yang tertinggal dimobil. Dia pergi untuk mengambilnya. Oh iya… kudengar dari Baekki, kau itu calon tunangan Kris"

Tao tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mencoba menundukkan kepala tapi ia tak bisa. Tatapan Lay sama sekali tak mengintimidasi, tidak sopan jika ia tak balas memandangnya.

"Kris beruntung mendapatkanmu. Kau terlihat begitu polos dan menggemaskan" Lay terkekeh samar. Berbeda dengan Tao yang merasakan goresan luka tepat hatinya.

"Dia tidak beruntung sunbae… dia baru beruntung jika bisa mendapatkan orang yang dicintainya"

Kalimat itu teramat halus, namun memiliki kesan mendalam yang hanya Lay pahami. Terbukti dari bola matanya yang melebar sempurna. Seolah ia kembali dihadapkan pada dosa yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Aku akan menyusul Suho, tunggulah disini dan jangan kemana-mana. Tempat ini berbahaya untukmu Tao…"

Dan dengan baitan kata itu, Lay meninggalkan Tao seorang diri. Berbeda dari apa yang diucapkannya, Lay justru membawa kakinya melangkah mencari udara segar, yang sanggup mendinginkan segala macam pemikiran yang berkecamuk dalam isi kepala.

Kini angin malam menerpa tubuhnya. Menusuk raga itu melalui sekat-sekat pakaian yang ia kenakan. Taman kecil disisi barlah yang menjadi pilihannya melepas lelah. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, menghirup wangi Omixochitl yang semerbak dimalam hari.

"Kau tak berubah sedikitpun"

Tubuh itu menegang, seiring dengan lantun kata yang Kris lontarkan. Lay sama sekali tak menyadari sosoknya yang tengah menyadarkan punggung pada dinding bar. Dia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, maka hanya dengan balasan "Kau yang banyak berubah…" Lay merespon kalimatnya.

Pemuda itu mengira-ngira kalimat apa yang akan Kris ucapkan setelah ini. Lama menunggu, ia hanya dihadapkan pada kebisuan namja tampan itu.

Meski pada kenyataannya, Kris terdiam hanya untuk menyelami wangi tubuh Lay yang tengah memunggunginya. Harum ini… bahkan sampai saat ini Kris masih bisa merasakan kelembutannya, kehangatannya, dan kenyamanan yang tak berubah dari masa sebelumnya. Kris ingat bagaimana dulu candu memabukkan dengan mudah ia dapatkan. Hanya dengan wangi ini, ia tak memerlukan marijuana, maupun barang haram lainnya.

"Kau tak mau mengatakan sesuatu?" Lay berujar lirih, sedikit gemetar pada pelafalan dalam perkataan yang ia tanyakan.

Dibelakangnya, Kris diam-diam menutup mata. Menyimpan dalam-dalam melodi syahdu yang keluar dari belahan bibir sang cinta pertama. Ini indah, dan mungkin tak akan berubah.

"Setidaknya maki aku, atau pukul aku dengan kedua tanganmu…" tak hanya bibirnya yang bergetar, tubuhnya turut menggigil entah karena apa.

"Apa itu akan mengembalikanmu padaku seperti dulu?"

Hening…

Lay terdiam, begitu pula Kris yang setia menunggu jawaban. Sampai gelengan samar namja manis itu tertangkap indera penglihatannya.

"Apa aku pernah menjadi milikmu?" ia justru bertanya.

"Tak kusangka kau memungkirinya…" sekali lagi Kris menekan gemuruh dalam dada, yang menggebu, membutuhkan sesuatu sebagai bentuk pelepasan beban jiwa. Jika saja, jika hati pemuda tampan itu tak mengikat tubuhnya untuk menjaga namja yang masih dicintainya, sudah ia hancurkan sosok manis itu menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Siapa yang kau katakan memungkiri?" Lay berbalik, menatap tajam namja tampan itu tepat pada mata elangnya. Menarik nafas kuat, "LIHATLAH REALITA DENGAN HATIMU, BUKAN DENGAN MATAMU! KAPAN KAU MEMINTAKU MENJADI MILIKMU? KAPAN? KATAKAN PADAKU! APA KAU PERNAH MENGATAKANNYA? APA KAU PERNAH MENGUCAPKAN KATA CINTA PADAKU? KAU MEMBUATKU MENUNGGU SEKIAN LAMA TANPA KEPASTIAN! KAU MEMBUATKU BERHARAP TERLALU BANYAK. DEMI TUHAN KRIS… AKU LELAH… AKU… lelah…" sebelum memekik dibawah langit malam tanpa bintang. Tersedu, mencipta bulir-bulir panas yang hilang teresap tanah pijak itu.

Ini lebih mengerikan dari yang Kris bayangkan. Kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi pada masa-masa yang telah terlewati. Menyelami hari yang terekam jelas dalam hati. Menggunakan akal memilah untaian peristiwa bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Taman kanak-kanak, Lay, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun yang pertama menjadi temannya. Tumbuh besar bersama, tawa, cinta yang tumbuh tanpa dapat dicegahnya, perkelahian konyol yang tak sekalipun berakhir menjadi duri dalam jiwa. Sampai Suho datang merusak segalanya.

Kris tercekat.

Itu… benar!

Sekalipun, sekalipun ia tak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta. Satu-satunya hal yang mendasari kebersamaan mereka hanyalah ikatan persahabatan. Tak lebih dari itu!

Kris tertohok, sebelum melengkungkan senyum miris berbarengan dengan tawa yang terasa membakar hatinya. Merasa konyol bagaimana mungkin Lay tak menyadari tatapan penuh kasih yang ia tujukan untuknya. Lalu ia anggap apa hubungannya dengan Kris selama itu? Perhatian berlebihan antar teman?

Hell!

Jangan mengada-ngada!

Lay merasakan sayatan dalam hati yang ia miliki. Melihat seberapa dalam luka yang ia goreskan pada namja tampan ini. Tawa itu kentara dengan rasa putus asa yang menggerogoti jiwa. Tergesa membawa langkahnya, menerjang tubuh tegap Kris yang tak juga menghentikan tawa. Merengkuhnya erat. Meredam tawa pemuda itu diceruk lehernya.

Lay sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia sampai memeluk Kris seerat ini. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Menuntunnya tanpa peduli status dan keadaan yang menjerat keduanya. Dia sempat merasakannya, sepersekian detik raga itu gemetar dalam dekapnya. Itu lumrah, mengingat sekian pergantian tahun memisahkan keduanya terlalu lama. Sampai lengan kekar Kris melingkar dipinggangnya, merapatkan diri tanpa jarak barang sesenti.

"Maafkan aku…"

Hanya satu kata itu yang Lay ucap. Mewakili jeritan jiwa akan rasa bersalahnya. Tentu dia tahu, menyadari, dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri perubahan drastis yang Kris alami. Dialah penyebabnya, alasan pertama beban yang membebani jiwa. Terlebih… dia tak berada disisi Kris disaat pemuda itu kehilangan poros hidupnya, sang umma. Memikirkan itu membuat Lay merasa tak berguna.

_Kreek…_

Patahan ranting rapuh terbengkalai menyita perhatian namja manis itu. Gemeretak sepatu yang menginjaknya menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Pelan, ia mengangkat kepala. Menyusuri jenjang kaki itu sampai tiba pada paras rupawan yang membuat hatinya tercekat seketika. Lay panik bukan main, terlihat dari sorot matanya yang berbeda. Tergesa memutus pelukan hangat Kris hingga membuat namja tampan itu menatapnya bertanya-tanya.

"Suho… a-aku bisa jelaskan…" gumam Lay terbata. Membawa kakinya menghampiri keberadaan sang kekasih saat ini. Air mata tak berhenti ia produksi, kalut pada apa yang kini tengah menghantui.

Kala ia sampai tepat dihadapannya, Lay menggenggam erat kemeja depan pemuda itu. Memandangnya dalam-dalam. Mencoba mengantarkan penjelasan penuh perasaan meski tanpa bicara sepatah kata.

"Tidak apa-apa… aku mengerti. Aku percaya padamu" ujar Suho memecah kebisuan.

Diusapnya sisi wajah Lay dengan gerakan teramat lembut. Menghapus butiran permata yang turut melukai hatinya. Sekalipun Suho tak pernah rela melihat namja yang dicintainya meneteskan air mata.

Bukannya berhenti menangis, Lay justru terisak kian keras. Selalu jatuh dalam lubang yang sama, alasan yang membuat ia begitu gila mencintai namja tampan ini. Ketulusannya, kepercayaan yang melebihi segalanya, hingga Lay takut, sangat takut apabila ia dianggap hina merusak kepercayaan yang Suho berikan.

"Sssstt… jangan menangis lagi" lengan pemuda itu terulur tanpa ragu, mendekap raga Lay dengan kehangatan yang tak dapat terkatakan.

"Aku mencintaimu… aku mencintaimu…" gumaman sama berkali-kali Lay dengungkan. Menenggelamkan paras berurai air mata itu dalam bidangnya dada sang kekasih tampan.

Suho hanya mengulas senyum tipis, mengeratkan lengan yang membelit raga itu dalam dekapnya.

"Aku tahu…"

.

.

Tao menatap ngeri pada diri Kris saat ini. Sekembalinya pemuda itu beberapa menit lalu entah berapa botol vodka yang mengaliri tenggorokannya. Seolah tak ada hari esok, tegukan demi tegukan terus ia lakukan. Membakar raga itu dalam panasnya kadar minuman beralkohol yang tengah ditenggaknya.

Pemuda itu hanya menginginkan satu hal, melupakan apa yang telah ia lihat. Tak sudi mengingat kembali bagaimana Suho dan Lay terlihat begitu serasi. Dua orang itu benar-benar…

_Praakk…_

Tao memekik kaget, melihat kucuran darah segar mengalir deras dari buku-buku jari Kris. Gelas kaca yang berada dalam genggamannya hancur berkeping-keping. Pemuda besurai pirang itu hanya memandang dingin luka ditangannya.

Bebeda dengan Tao, namja manis itu panik bukan main. Tergesa menyambar tumpukan tisu meja dihadapannya, menghampiri Kris seketika itu juga. Menyambar lengan itu hati-hati. Menjadikan pahanya sebagai tumpuan lengan kekar sang namja yang lebih tua. Tak peduli pada geraman samar yang Kris umbar.

"Astaga Kris! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Saat itulah Chanyeol datang dengan pekik keterkejutan yang ia suarakan. Melihat bagaimana kondisi mengerikan Kris saat ini. Vodka itu benar-benar membawa kesadarannya mengambang diudara. Terlebih telapak tangannya yang basah oleh kentalnya darah.

.

.

"Ughh… kau benar-benar berat Kris…"

Chanyeol mengeluh pelan, terhuyung membawa tubuh Kris yang kehilangan kesadaran, entah berapa botol minuman keras yang dihabiskannya. Chanyeol tak habis pikir, seliar apapun Kris diluar sana, ini pertama kali baginya melihat pemuda itu melakukan hal sebodoh ini.

"Hati-hati ge…"

Dibelakangnya, Tao sebisa mungkin membantu seniornya itu.

"Aaaahh… bahuku…"

Chanyeol bergumam lega sesaat setelah memastikan tubuh Kris tertidur di ranjangnya. Menarik nafas panjang, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kamar pribadi sang namja pirang.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan gege"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang, ini sudah terlalu malam"

"Tapi Kris gege—"

"Aku yang akan menjaganya, kau tenang saja. Lagipula disaat seperti ini aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian merawatnya"

"Eeh… kenapa?"

"Bagaimana jika dia melakukan sesuatu padamu humm?"

"Sesuatu…"

"Nah! Coba kutebak, dia pernah melakukan sesuatu padamu. Benar begitu?"

"T-tidak! Itu… tidak benar…" Tao memutus tatapan keduanya begitu saja. Mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah pada kedua pipinya. Meski hal itu tak berlangsung lama, saat Chanyeol malah memajukan wajahnya. Mencari celah mengamati perubahan ekpsresi yang terjadi padanya.

Tak lama, kekehan geli Chanyeol menggema ditelinga. Teramat gemas pada gembungan pipi yang Tao lakukan detik ini.

Baik Tao maupun Chanyeol tak ada yang menyadari, Kris tak sepenuhnya menutup mata pada apa yang terjadi dihadapannya.

.

.

Bara api tepercik dalam hati. Membutakan nalar yang menumpulkan akal. Tak ada tutur kata yang dapat menjabarkan perasaannya. Itulah yang Kris alami saat ini. Segala hal yang terlihat dimatanya terasa salah. Amat salah.

"Kris…"

Pemuda itu menatap punggung Baekhyun. Memandang kosong si pemilik paras cantik yang tak lelah menarikan jemarinya diatas tuts-tuts piano. Entah berapa lama sejak Chanyeol meninggalkan keduanya dalam ruangan yang sama, hasrat Baekhyun mendendangkan melodi tak juga sirna. Ruang musik memang tempat favorit namja ayu pemikat hati itu.

"Hei… kau mendengarku?"

"Hnn…"

"Lalu apa kesanmu padanya?"

"Siapa?"

"Tsk… Tao, pabbo! Sudah kuduga daritadi kau tidak mendengarkanku" Baekhyun menoleh kesal. Menghentikan sejenak gerak jemari lentiknya. Bibirnya berkedut lucu, menahan umpatan sebal yang urung ia lontarkan.

Kris terdiam. Hanya sesaat, sampai bibir itu berucap, "Pengganggu…"

"Yah! Hanya itu?" jawaban singkat Kris membuat Baekhyun mendelik tak terima.

"Apalagi?"

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa, lihat dengan jelas! Tao itu manis, menggemaskan, dan demi Tuhan dia polos sekali. Siapapun dengan senang hati mau menggantikan posisimu saat ini Kris"

"Termasuk Chanyeol?"

"Mwo?"

"Sebesar apa rasa percayamu padanya?" Kris kembali bertanya. Membawa kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati diri Baekhyun yang tengah memandang aneh padanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu?"

"Kau tak takut dia bermain dibelakangmu?"

"Heii! Yeolli tak mungkin melakukannya! Aku tahu dan percaya padanya"

"Hhh… naif…" cibir Kris sinis.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih Kris?" Baekhyun yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan namja tampan itu hanya memandangnya kesal.

"Mau mencobanya denganku?" masih dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya Kris mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya.

"Haah…?"

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya" satu senyuman Kris berikan.

"K-Kris… apa yang…" menyadari sosok dihadapannya bukan lagi Kris yang sama, Baekhyun mulai waspada.

"Bermain hanya dengan Chanyeol membuatmu bosan bukan?" bisik Kris seduktif. Menjilat sekilas daun telinga Baekhyun, membuat raga namja cantik teman sebayanya itu bergetar seketika.

"Kau gila! Menyingkir dariku Kris!" lengan ramping Baekhyun mencoba membentengi diri. Menegakkan tubuhnya, hendak menyelamatkan diri dari ketidakwarasan yang terjadi pada namja tampan ini.

_Braakk…_

Dan tentu Kris tak membiarkan sosok itu kabur darinya. Hanya dengan sekali hempas punggung Baekhyun menghantam badan piano yang tadi ia mainkan. Menciptakan derit pilu yang menghiasi lantai bisu itu.

"Sakit! Kau menyakitiku Kris!" jerit Baekhyun meluapkan amarahnya. Ia yakin kini punggungnya memar.

"Diamlah..."

"Lepaskan aku!"

Baekhyun tak berhenti bergerak, terus meronta. Meneriakkan nama Kris berkali-kali. Berharap pemuda itu sadar pada apa yang diperbuatnya. Melihat perbandingan tubuh keduanya, tentu Baekhyun tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, hanya mampu menolak dengan tenaga yang tak seberapa.

"Kulitmu benar-benar indah Baekki..."

Tangis Baekhyun tak tertahan saat bibir Kris mulai menjamah bahunya. Menyingkap seragam yang Baekhyun kenakan. Membasahi titik yang biasanya hanya Chanyeol jamah menggunakan salivanya. Kris bahkan sampai hati menggigit dan menyesapnya. Meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan yang membuat Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tidak mengerang. Menahan sakit pada hati dan tubuhnya.

"Hiksss… Hentikan Kriss… Jebal, hen— tikan…"

.

.

TBC!

.

.

Saya buru-buru, **no edit**, dan saya yakin banyak banget typos dichapter ini.

**Balesan reviewnya chapie depan ya *bow dalem-dalem*.**

Mrs. EvilGameGyu, parkleestan, Fly21, NanaFujoshi, Yooooona, ajib4ff, Riyoung kim, meyy-chan, Viivii-ken, Time to Argha, Jin Ki Tao, 13ginger, Guest, evilkyvng, diitactorlove, putchan, PrinceTae, mademoiselle, KecoaLaut, , teresia tea, Qhia503, vickykezia23, paprikapumpkin, NicKyun, KyuKi Yanagishita, TAO bbuingbbuing, Guest, blackwhite28, Riszaaa.

Pertanyaan kalian akan saya jawab dichapter depan. Tentang bahasa yang saya pakai akan terus saya benahi. Zhii gak marah kalau satu-dua readers **komplain**, itu artinya readers **respect** sama Zhii #bighug#. Dan sekali lagi maaf soal apdet yang lelet T_T

**Thank you so much reader-ssi ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Still Have All of Me**

**Genre : Hurt/ Comfort, Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Cast : Kris, Tao, and others**

**Warning : Yaoi, typos, plot pasaran, bahasa berantakan**

.

Cinta bukanlah cerita yang selamanya akan berakhir bahagia. Saat kau kehilangannya, dibalik bukit yang ditumbuhi Krissan indah itu, seseorang tengah menantimu. Siap mengulurkan lengannya, dengan senyum tulus yang terkembang tanpa noda.

* * *

.

.

_Braakk…_

Dan tentu Kris tak membiarkan sosok itu kabur darinya. Hanya dengan sekali hempas punggung Baekhyun menghantambadan piano yang tadi ia mainkan. Menciptakan derit pilu yang menghiasi lantai bisu itu.

"Sakit! Kau menyakitiku Kris!" jerit Baekhyun meluapkan amarahnya. Ia yakin punggungnya memar seketika.

Namja cantik itu tak berhenti bergerak, ia terus meronta. Meneriakkan nama Kris berkali-kali. Berharap pemuda itu sadar pada apa yang diperbuatnya. Melihat perbandingan tubuh keduanya, tentu Baekhyun tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, hanya mampu menolak dengan tenaga yang tak seberapa.

Tangis Baekhyun tak tertahan saat bibir Kris mulai menjamah bahunya. Menyingkap seragam yang Baekhyun kenakan. Membasahi titik yang biasanya hanya Chanyeol jamah menggunakan salivanya. Kris bahkan sampai hati menggigit dan menyesapnya. Meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan yang membuat Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tidak mengerang. Menahan sakit pada hati dan tubuhnya.

"Hiksss… Hentikan Kriss… Jebal, hen— tikan…"

Tak hanya bibirnya yang berhenti menginfasi, gerak jemari Kris yang tengah melucuti seragam Baekhyun terut terhenti. Ia pandangi paras cantik Baekhyun yang berurai air mata, sesenggukan tak berani membalas pandangannya. Surai lembutnya yang berantakan tergerai didinginnya lantai membuat Baekhyun tampak begitu menggairahkan dimatanya.

Kris menghela nafas panjang, memejamkan kembar onyxnya sesaat sebelum berujar, "Kurasa aku benar-benar gila."

Kelopak mata Baekhyun perlahan terbuka. Lamat-lamat menatap Kris tepat pada mata elangnya. Begitu buram, efek genangan gletser cair yang tak berhenti ia produksi. Isakan demi isakan masih ia dendangkan.

"Maafkan aku Baekki…"

Kalimat singkat Kris mengantarkan Baekhyun pada kesadaran yang tenggelam dibalik pekik ketakutan. Tak lama, tangis pemuda cantik itu kembali pecah, meski kini ia berhenti meronta. Jari-jari mungilnya sibuk menyeka air mata, merasakan kelegaan mendalam yang tak sanggup ia jabarkan.

Tanpa mengubah posisi, Kris menyentuh satu sisi paras ayu namja cantik itu. Dengan kelembutan ia bersihkan air mata yang menjejaki ayu wajahnya. Kembali merendahkan wajahnya, mengecup kening Baekhyun yang telah lama ia anggap sebagai saudara. Tepat saat itulah debam pintu mengagetkan namja tampan itu.

.

.

— **Still Have All of Me —**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

"Memesan makanan saja seperti antri tiket masuk surga."

Namja manis itu mengalihkan perhatian ketika mendengar gumam kekesalan yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Tak dapat menahan senyum lembut yang kentara tersemat di cherry manisnya, kala pouting menggemaskan sang sunbae tak sengaja tertangkap mata pandanya.

"Jangan tersenyum seolah apa yang kukatakan ini lucu Zi Tao! Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya perutku melilit sakit tadi."

Lagi, Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Menunjuk diri Tao yang tengah mengerjab keheranan menggunakan garpu dalam genggaman. Bukannya buru-buru menghapus senyum geli itu, namja manis itu justru mengikik lucu.

"Apa gege tadi pagi tidak sarapan?"

"Aku terlambat bangun karena tugas sialan yang harus kukumpulkan hari ini."

Ditengah kebersamaan mereka, Lay datang seorang diri. Menyapa keduanya layaknya hal yang biasa terjadi.

"Dimana Baekki?" tanyanya.

"Ada di ruang musik bersama Kris. Apa itu?" tunjuk Chanyeol pada kantung tas yang Lay letakkan tepat dihadapannya.

"Puding coklat kesukaan Baekki. Kupikir aku bisa menemukannya jika bertemu denganmu."

"Kau tahu bagaimana gilanya Baekki jika sudah dihadapkan dengan kekasih keduanya itu kan, dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum membuat tulang-tulangnya pegal."

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku menemuinya!"

"Tsk! Kau ini—"

"Ayolah, antarkan aku!"

Menghela nafas sesaat, namja dengan tinggi tubuh diatas rata-rata itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada diri Tao.

"Kau juga mau ikut Tao?" tawarnya.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa," Lay menyela, mengulas senyum tulus, memandang Tao dengan mata berbinar sembari berkata, "Pudding ini lebih dari cukup untuk kita makan bersama. Kajja!"

Ketiganya berjalan bersama, bercanda tanpa tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada satu sosok lainnya. Hingga diri itu tiba pada tempat yang dituju. Nyaris memutar kenop pintu, namun urung mendengar gaduh yang berbarengan dengan sajak-sajak pilu.

Chanyeol mengrenyitkan dahi, hafal benar tangis namja yang ia cintai. Tak menunggu lama, pintu itu menjeblak sempurna. Terpaku bak pahatan batu, melihat betapa berantakannya Baekhyun yang tengah menangis tersedu. Pandangannya beralih pada satu sosok lainnya, diri Kris yang tak sempat mengubah posisinya.

Jenjang kaki Chanyeol seakan tak memijak bumi. Melangkah cepat menerjang Kris yang dianggapnya tak tahu diri. Menjatuhkan bogem mentah pada pemuda itu tak hanya satu kali. Membabi-buta menghancurkan sosok itu dengan kedua tangannya. Belahan bibirnya terkunci rapat, tak perlu rentetan kata untuk memulai aksinya. Tubuhnya bergerak liar, dengan mata hati yang dibutakan emosi. Sampai rentangan tangan Baekhyun menghentikan geraknya tiba-tiba. Menciptakan sekat antara dirinya dengan tubuh Kris yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Baekyun menggeleng samar. Tanpa kata meminta pada sang kekasih mengakhiri aksi kejam ini. Dan dihadapannya, Chanyeol masih menatap nyalang sosok yang coba Baekhyun lindungi. Deru nafas Chanyeol yang memburu cukup menjadi bukti bahwa emosi itu sungguh menggelapkan hati. Kilat tajam yang terpancar pada bola matanya tak hilang begitu saja. Marah dan kecewa bergumul dalam dada.

"Jebal Yeolli…" pinta Baekhyun pada sang namja chingu. Mengulurkan lengannya memeluk raga namja tampan itu. Mengusap punggungnya yang tak berhenti bergetar, mencoba meluruhkan emosi yang menguasai Chanyeol detik ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… sungguh…"

Dibelakang sepasang kekasih itu Tao menundukkan kepala. Tak mengerti pada apa yang menguasai Kris sampai ia tega memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya sosok yang tak berharga. Satu sisi dalam hati ia ingin menghampiri, membantunya berdiri, mengobati lukanya akibat pukulan Chanyeol yang membabi-buta. Satu sisi lainnya memaksa ia membatu begitu saja.

"Kita pergi dari sini, kau juga Tao!"

Satu kalimat singkat Chanyeol membuat Tao kembali kedunia nyata. Menatap Chanyeol yang tak lagi berada dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Pemuda tinggi itu sibuk melilitkan jas sekolah yang biasa ia kenakan pada kekasihnya.

Tao cukup tersentak saat pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram Chanyeol, memaksa kaki jenjangnya mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang terbilang pasti, tak ada sedikitpun keraguan untuk meninggalkan Kris yang telah ia sakiti. Tao hanya diam saat dia digelandang begitu saja. Eratnya genggaman yang Tao rasakan cukup membuat ia paham tak padamnya nyala api yang membakar Chanyeol detik ini.

Satu lengan Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun. Bibirnya terkunci rapat saat ia melewati Lay yang tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata, sama bisunya dengan Tao sejak memasuki ruang musik ini.

Namja dengan dimple manis dipipinya itu berjalan pelan menghampiri Kris, mengabaikan kotak pudding bawaannya yang jatuh begitu saja. Lay bahkan lupa untuk apa dia ada ditempat ini. Kala dia berada tepat dihadapan pemuda itu, telapak tangannya mengayun cepat, menghempaskan sisi wajah Kris yang dipenuhi lebam kebiruan. Tak peduli jika dia menambah luka baru disana.

"Kau keterlaluan Kris, aku kecewa padamu."

Dan dengan kalimat itu Lay meninggalkan Kris seorang diri. Namja tampan bermarga Wu itu meringis sakit kala menyandarkan punggungnya. Memandang atap bangunan yang menaunginya, melengkungkan senyum miris yang jauh lebih menyedihkan dari biasanya. Kris tahu, ia telah membuat satu kesalahan fatal.

.

.

Pintu utama kediaman keluarga Wu perlahan terbuka, kala satu lengan kekar pria tampan pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea itu mendorongnya. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat sosok Tao berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"A-astagaaa… kau mengejutkan paman, Tao," cetus Siwon seraya mengelus dada bidangnya. Tersenyum kaku mengingat bagaimana ia nyaris terjengkang dihadapan sang namja muda.

Tak lama, senyum pria itu memudar seiring benturan sol sepatu yang menggema, kala melihat muramnya paras Tao yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Waeyo hmm? Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Namja manis itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, raut cemas penuh kekhawatiran tersirat jelas disana. "Kris gege… dia belum pulang, paman"

Tertegun sesaat, Siwon kemudian mengulas senyum paham. Detepuknya puncak kepala Tao dengan gerakan teramat lembut.

"Tidak perlu mencemaskannya, Kris memang seperti itu. Mungkin dia ada di tempat Chanyeol. Mereka memang seperti saudara, hahaha…"

Tawa renyah Siwon hanya berbuah lengkungan penuh paksaan pada bibir merah Tao. Tak mungkin bagi namja manis itu mengatakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi antara Kris dan kawan karibnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, besok kau sekolahkan?"

"Umm…"

.

.

—CsN—

.

.

Dentam kaki yang memijak anak tangga terdengar samar ditelinga. Tak lama, satu-satunya pintu besi ditempat itu berderit terbuka. Sekejap menutup mata, akibat siulan angin yang membelai tiba-tiba. Derit besi kokoh itu kembali meretak senyap, diikuti langkah yang terdengar kian jelas.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini."

Sosok yang tengah terbaring dengan kepala beralaskan lengan itu menoleh. Sepersekian detik, ia kembali keposisi semula, menghadap cerahnya cakrawala dengan mata elang yang terpejam. Seakan tak peduli lagi pada keberadaan sang penyapa. Mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Semalaman kau tidak pulang, tingkah bodohmu itu membuat Tao khawatir setengah mati."

Lagi, ucapannya hanya tertelan deru sang bayu.

"Kris! Kau mendengarkukan?"

"Chanyeol bisa membunuhku jika dia tahu kau ada disini."

Namja cantik itu, Byun Baekhyun, mengulas senyum lembut mendengar kata yang terucap untuknya. Tanpa rasa takut mendudukkan diri tepat disamping Kris, seolah apa yang kemarin terjadi padanya hanya mimpi maya yang jauh dari realita.

"Itu terjadi karena tingkah kekanakanmu."

"Kekanakan kau bilang?"

"Uuumm… Hanya karena kecemburuanmu padanya kau sampai hati memperlakukanku seperti itu."

"Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan!"

"Jujur dengan perasaanmu akan membuatmu merasa jauh lebih baik. Kau hanya perlu membuka bibirmu, berkata apa yang sesuai dengan hatimu. Melihat seperti apa dirimu, perlu kata-kata untuk mengatakan jika kau peduli padanya. Jangan mengabaikanku seolah apa yang kukatakan hanyalah kebohongan. Kau lupa berapa lama kita saling mengenal? Berbeda dengan apa yang kurasakan padamu, Tao memiliki sesuatu yang tak kumiliki untuk mengenalmu, bukan pada diri, melainkan hati."

Kalimat itu mengalir layaknya air. Tenang dan menenangkan. Dalam matanya yang terpejam, Kris kembali dikejutkan.

"Kau mencintai Tao. Aku tahu itu."

Hening kembali menggauli. Hanya tatap mata mereka yang saling mencari arti.

"Kau memang menyukai Lay, tapi kau tak dapat menolak kehadiran Tao dihatimu. Mereka sama-sama memiliki tempat disana. Tapi sadarkah kau akan sesuatu, Kris? Kau kesal saat melihat kemesraan Suho dan Lay, tapi kau tidak pernah lepas kendali hingga mencelakai keduanya. Coba ingat apa yang kau lakukan padaku, kekesalanmu pada Chanyeol membuatmu sampai hati melukaiku."

Bait-bait sederhana itu mengalir tanpa cadar dusta. Tak ada maksud menggurui meski nyatanya terselip makna didalamnya. Tak menunggu waktu lama, jatuhnya retina mata elang itu teralih begitu saja, memilih cerah angkasa sebagai objek pandangnya. Bukan untuk menghindari, Kris sendiri memikirkan apa yang baru saja disadarinya.

Menghela nafas, kedua bola matanya kembali menghilang. "Mungkin kau benar. Meski begitu aku tetap tak mengerti dengan perasaanku."

Gemuruh angin silih berganti, membebat raga keduanya diantara waktu yang terus melaju. Diam-diam lengkungan pada peach merah itu terlihat kian cerah.

"Cobalah mencari tahu, Kris. Sebelum kau menyesal kehilangan orang yang kau cintai untuk kedua kalinya."

Diantara desah nafas keduanya, bunyi bel menggema tiba-tiba. Baekhyun merenggangkan kedua lengannya, berdiri, dan mulai melangkah pergi. Kris sama sekali tak mencegah, atau bertanya kemana tujuan namja cantik itu selanjutnya. Saat gagang pintu berada dalam gengaman pemilik peach kemerahan itu, satu kalimat kembali mengejutkan sang namja dengan surai seterang senja diatas samudera.

"Kau tahu, Kris? Jika aku bisa memaafkanmu, Chanyeol juga bisa melakukannya untukmu. Jadi jangan kau pikirkan lagi, apa yang kemarin telah terjadi."

Ibarat tebah hujan pada gersangnya ladang, Kris kini merasakan setitik kelegaan ditengah segala macam kebimbangan. Derit pintu besi menjadi tanda bahwa Baekhyun tak lagi berada dalam satu tempat yang sama dengannya.

Pemuda cantik itu melangkah ringan menuruni anak tangga. Hanya gema sol sepatu yang menghiasi lorong sunyi itu. Sampai pada anak tangga pertama, kerlip permata pada penglihatannya melebar sempurna. Disana, Chanyeol berdiri dengan menyandarkan punggung. Melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada, menatap datar pada sang kekasih yang terkejut akan keberadaannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada bersamanya."

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Baekhyun kembali mengayunkan langkah. Mengapit lengan kekar itu dengan senyum lega yang mengembang dibibirnya. Tahu pasti sang kekasih tak marah pada apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Bukankah aku harus melakukannya, Yeolli?"

.

.

Jingga merebak nyata di angkasa sana. Memburai senja melalui pesona warna. Bukan hal baru meski itu mempesona mata manusia yang menikmatinya. Entah berapa lama Tao termenung di belakang jendela, memandang gores angkasa dengan tatapan rindu akan masa lalu. Saat dimana tawa melekat nyata dalam hidupnya, meski tak sesempurna kedengarannya. Sang surya nyaris tenggelam, kala jenjang kaki namja bersurai terang itu membuyarkan segala lamunan.

"Kris gege!" Tao memekik senang. Melihat sosok yang ia tunggu akhirnya pulang. Tao bergegas menghampirinya. Berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Bukan pelukan yang biasa Tao berikan, dia tahu Kris tak suka segala sesuatu tentang dirinya. Maka hanya berdiam dihadapannya dengan senyum lebar penuh kelegaan yang mampu Tao lakukan.

Kris sendiri hanya diam menatapnya, enggan bersuara, tak tahu harus memberinya reaksi seperti apa. Kegamangan dalam kepala menjadi satu hal yang mendasari perilakunya saat ini. Mendesah frustasi, Kris melangkah begitu saja meninggalkannya, tak sadar tindakan yang ia lakukan kembali menciptakan luka tak kasat mata pada satu sosok lainnya.

"A-aku sudah mencoba bicara pada Chanyeol ge."

Satu kalimat Tao membuat Kris menghentikan langkah. Masih berdiri membelakangi, dia menunggu rentetan kata sang namja muda selanjutnya.

"Chanyeol ge orang baik, dia pengertian dan mudah memahami orang-orang disekitarnya. Jika gege sungguh-sungguh menyesal dan meminta maaf padanya, aku yakin Chanyeol ge akan—"

_Greeep!_

Perkataan Tao terganjal ditenggorokan, kala satu tarikan kasar Kris pada pergelangan tangan membuat ia membenturkan diri pada bidangnya dada sang namja tampan. Tao sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kris tepat pada mata elangnya.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol. Bisakah kau tak menyebut namanya? Apa dalam kepalamu hanya ada nama itu?" gumam Kris dengan desisan kesal.

Ketenangan yang Kris inginkan berhamburan. Kemarahan kentara jelas dari tatapan tajam yang ia umbar. Mendengar nama itu berulang kali keluar dari belahan bibir Tao membuat ia kesal setengah mati. Apa yang hendak Kris lakukan dengan menghindari namja manis itu agar tak kembali melukainya hilang begitu saja, berganti dengan kebengisan yang meledak nyata didalam dada.

Tao sendiri hanya meneguk liur saat dia menyadari kembali membuat Kris tidak nyaman pada apa yang ia lakukan. Tak ada maksud untuk mencampuri privasi pemuda itu, Tao hanya tak tega melihat hancurnya hubungan Kris dan Chanyeol tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dia ingin kedua pemuda itu kembali seperti dulu.

"Gege…"

Namja manis itu mencicit lirih kala tubuhnya digelandang tanpa penjelasan. Menyusuri ubin menapak tangga menuju lantai dua. Tao hendak menarik lengannya, saat raga itu dihadapkan pada pintu kamar yang jelas ia ketahui milik siapa. Bibirnya nyaris bersuara, sampai kalimat Kris membungkam segala tindakan yang hendak ia lakukan.

"Turuti aku atau kau tidak akan pernah lagi melihatku bersama dengan gege kesayangamu itu!"

.

.

TBC!

.

.

Zhii yakin banyak banget typosnya. Andai ada yang bantu ngeditin *ngarep*

Langsung saja, ini balasan review yang Zhii janjiin ^^

Wu ZiTao : hehehehe... di FF Zhii ukenya emang pada dibikin ngenes semua *digamparin rame2* tapi ntar Kris nyesel kok. Okeh, emaknya Tao, pecat saja mantumu kalo dia nakal lagi, kkkke... thank you ^^

**Sycarp** : enggak-engak… gak mungkin Zhii tega ngebiarin si bengal Kris ngapa-ngapain Baekki, Zhii bisa dirajam anak-anaknya Baekyeol ntar, kekeke… thanks buat reviewnya ^^

**Nurull F. Heryanaaa** : iya, dia gila! Tabokin saja, Zhii rela kok *muka serius*. Kekeke… thanks buat reviewnya ^^

**Shin Min Hwa** : hehe, iya gapapa. Gimana tesnya? Sukses yak ^^. Thanks banget buat dukungan chingu, tetep ditunggu ya apdetannya Zhii yang lueleeeeet ini. gomawo ^^

**Ayulopetyas11** : nado anyeoong ^^. Disini Kris udah mulai risih ngeliat pandanya deket ama abangnya Zhii *aka Chanyeol*, dan soal dia yang mau ngerape Baekki, itu emang gegara pas dia mabuk ngeliat Tao akrab banget ama Chanyeol. Tinggal nyeselnya dia ama Taotao saja. Kkkk… thank you ^^

**Kimtaeyeonnn** : ini next chapternya ^^ gomawo udah ninggalin jejak ^^

**JinK 1314** : Thank you, Zhii selalu nemuin review chingu akhir2 ini. seneng banget, kkk. Hyaah… bener kata chingu, jadi Tao sakit banget, jadi Kris frustasi banget *elus2 panda*. Thanks buat semua review chingu^^

**Kopi Luwak** : fufufu… Baekki gapapa kok, tenang~ tenang~ Kris ntar bakal nyesel. Meskipun Zhii ga rela ngebuat dia menderita, huks *air mata buaya*. Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^

**Ajib4ff** : "sehat selalu, terus berkarya", suka banget bacanya. Chingu emang ga pernah lupa buat ngedo'ain Zhii, ne? gomawo ^^. Kris udah mulai kebuka kok matanya, tinggal klimaksnya doang dan dia bakal ngerti nantinya, ditunggu ya… thanks…

**BbuingBbuingtao** : thank you ^^ ini lanjutannya ^^

**NicKyun** : ini lanjutannya, Baekki ga diapa-apain kok ama Kris. Semoga menghibur. Dan thanks buat review chingu ^^

**Time to Argha** : *tutup mulut nahan ketawa* gue gak bisa bayangin emak elu berjakun tiba-tiba dek. Mahahahahaha… siiiplah, ini lanjutannya *big hug*

**Aiuu 'freaky** : ini KrisTao kok, tenang saja. Tarik nafas dalem-dalem, bawa parang, terus kulitin pohon pisang, jangan Krislahh pokoknya. Ntar Zhii menjanda deh *dibakar Tao* kidding ^^. Gomawo udah ninggalin jejak ^^

**Imroooatus** : matanya belum kebuka sih, makanya dia jahat *toyor Kris*. Thank you ^^

**Queenshipper** : Kris emang tega! Lebih tega Zhii sih sebenernya~ kekeke… gomawo udah ninggalin jejak ^^

**Viivii-ken** : halo lagi Vii-chan ^^ sekali lagi thanks buat reviewnya, dihari seribet itu Viivii masih nyempetin baca. Saoloooohh… Zhii jadi ga enak *pundung*. Semoga apdet kali ini ga barengan ama moment kayak bulan lalu yah ^^

**Fly21** : okeh… tenang… tenang… tenang. Tarik nafas panjang, hembusin perlahan. ayo tereak bareng! Kris tegaaaaaaa! *Zhii ikutan emosi*. Baekki belum diapa-apain kok, entah ya kalo Tao. Khukhukhukhuuuu~ thank you^^

**Guest** : it's oke. Ini lanjutannya ^^ thank you

**Diitactorlove **: *pundung dipojokan* Zhii ga pernah bisa apdet kilat, Dii… huhuuu. Gimana, dia udah dibikin babak belur ama Chanyeol, Zhii gak puas sih sebenernya *dijitak Kris*. Gomawo buat reviewnya, Dii ^^

**Shim Yeonhae** : kagak kagak… Ga ada apa-apa ama ChanTao, yakin deh ^^. Thanks buat reviewnya^^

**Riyoung Kim** : hu'uhhh… Kris emang stress *manggut2 yakin* ntar dia bakal kena batunya deh. Thanks ^^

**PrinceTae** : abaaaaanggg… miss you too *peluk kecup*. Zhii ga pernah buka fb itu lagi, kita jadi ga pernah ngobrol yah *uuuhh*. Sulay emang dibikin jadi selingan manis. nyahaha… biar ga ada yang gangguin KrisTao lagi, kekekeke… chap depan NC lhoh. Sesuai permintaan situ, ga ada cut blah blah blah. Hohooo… ditunggu ya bang, apdet gue ^^

**Mrs. EvilGameGyu** : thanks buat saran mengenai bahasa Zhii yang amburadul, hehehe… Zhii emang harus banyak belajar ^^. Karena ini mendekati klimaks, ga ada chara baru. Zhii ga suka ama cerita macem sinetron yang berbelit-belit. Gomawo buat reviewnya^^

**TAObbuingbbuing** : hyaaah…. Yang ngetik aja juga bete pas bagian Kray moment chap lalu. Tapi mau gimana lagi, itu bakal jadi yang terakhir kalinya mereka bermesraan di FF ini *smirk bareng TaoTao*. FF KrisTao yang lain? *jatuh tersungkur sambil guling-guling*, n-nanti ya~~

**Milky Andromeda** : ini lanjutannya ^^ happy ending kok, tenang saja ^^. Thanks buat reviewnya^^

**AnjarW** : annyeong, ini lanjutannya. Semoga gak ngebuat chingu mual yah… hehehe… thanks buat reviewnya^^

**Vickykezia23** : Baekki gapapa kok, cup-cup-cup~ ini lanjutannya, semoga menghibur ^^ gomawo ^^

**Nezta** : abang Zhii udah datang, Kris dibikin babak belur, pas kaaann… iye, Chanyeol cuma sayang sebagai gege buat Tao, gak lebih. Lagipula dia yang paling tau siapa Tao, khukhuu… gomawo^^

**Jin Ki Tao** : Errrr… *krikkrikkriiik…* lama banget yah apdetnya? *tampang siap kena sembur*. Hu'um… Lay emang pernah punya rasa ama Kris, tapi dia udah give up! Toh ada Suho yang cinta mati ama dia, kkk… tunggu lagi yah apdetnya, chap depan NC lhoh.. pssst psstt. Thanks ^^

**Riszaaa **: uwoh uwooohhh… pantesan abis baca review ini abang Zhii *aka Kris* niat banget mau banting Zhii, lhawong ada yang nyumpahin dia pake bawa2 eyang Subur sih… kekekekee… ngakak banget baca review chingu, menghibur gitu ^^ thank you ^^

**MyJonggie** : Baekki mau di piiiiip piiiiip piiiip ama Kris, tapi ga jadi. Hehee… gomawo buat reviewnya^^

**Gfoshoo** : isi FFnya 2000 lebih kata, semoga gak kurang panjang yak? Terimakasiiiih ^^

**Meyy-chaan No login** : abang Chanyeol datanglah pastinya, Zhii ga rela pake banget Baekki jadi korban Kris. Cukup Tao saja, Zhii rela banget kalo dia yang dirape ama Kris *slap plakplak*. Thanks Meyy-chaan^^

**Paprikapumpkin** : ehehehehe… *ketawa garing* iya, updatenya emang ga bisa dibilang lama, tapi luamaaaaaaaaaaaa banget *Zhii juga depresi*. Tinggal dua chap paling udah tamat, simpen dulu goloknya, kekekeke… thanks ^^

Dan terimaksih banyak buat yang udah review di FF Zhii beberapa waktu lalu ^^ mian ga bisa bales lagi *bow dalem2*

See you guys!

Love ya ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Still Have All of Me**

**Genre : Hurt/ Comfort, Romance**

**Length : Captered**

**Cast : Kris, Tao, and others**

**Warning : Yaoi, NC, **_**rape scene**_**, typos.**

.

Cinta bukanlah cerita yang selamanya akan berakhir bahagia. Saat kau kehilangannya, dibalik bukit yang ditumbuhi Krissan indah itu, seseorang tengah menantimu. Siap mengulurkan lengannya, dengan senyum tulus yang terkembang tanpa noda.

* * *

.

.

_Blaamm!_

Pintu kamar itu berdebam diikuti keretak bunyi kunci. Sekejab saja, langkah tergesa Kris menggema dalam gelapnya suasana. Derit single bed turut mengikis senyap, kala pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan sengaja menghempas tubuh bocah yang digelandangnya penuh paksa.

Tao memekik tertahan, meski empuknya ranjang yang menjadi tumpuan. Remangnya suasana tak membuat Tao kesulitan menatap paras Kris yang berdiri angkuh dihadapannya, saat sinar bulan menerobos celah gorden yang tak sepenuhnya terbuka. Hal itu cukup untuk mengikis pekatnya gelap saat pertama ia dipaksa memasuki kamar yang tak patut dipijaknya.

.

.

— **Still Have All of Me —**

**Chapter 5 **

.

.

Tubuh Tao bergerak mundur saat mendapati Kris melempar ranselnya begitu saja. Kris melakukannya masih dengan tatapan tajam yang tak beralih haluan. Menjadikan telapak tangan sebagai tumpuan, Tao merangkak guna menghindari pemuda itu lewat satu sisi lainnya. Sampai cengkeraman Kris pada mata kaki menariknya kembali ke posisi semula, tepat ditengah ranjang utama.

Pemuda itu turut menjejakkan diri pada ranjang dimana Tao terbaring saat ini. Mengabaikan tubuh Tao yang bergetar menghadapi aksi nekatnya, Kris merangkak mendekati Tao tanpa memutus tatapan keduanya.

"Gege…"

Gumaman itu mengalun lirih dari belahan bibir Tao saat telunjuk jari Kris menelusuri kulit rahangnya, pelan, dan tak terburu memutus sentuhan itu.

Punggung Tao melesak pada kepala ranjang, menghindari paras Kris yang mendekat padanya. Jantungnya terpacu kian cepat, menyadari Kris tak main-main dengan aksinya kali ini. Pemuda itu dengan sadar menarik kemeja yang Tao kenakan, membuat kancingnya berhamburan, dan kembali membuang apa yang tengah berada dalam genggaman.

"Kris gege tidak boleh melakukan ini padaku! Kumohon jangan ge…"

Bulir-bulir permata mulai menjejaki ayu wajahnya, bersamaan dengan kesepuluh jemari yang mendorong dada namja rupawan itu menjauh darinya. Raga Tao kian melemas saat lidah basah Kris terasa menggelitik kulit lehernya. Cukup menjadi bukti bahwa tenaga yang ia miliki tak mampu menyingkirkan Kris yang tengah memegang kendali.

"Jadi Chanyeol boleh melakukan ini padamu sedangkan aku tidak?"

Kris melakukannya dengan cepat. Mengulum cuping telinga Tao, menggigit kulit lehernya, menyambung apa yang pernah diperbuatnya. Mengingat satu nama yang telah terucap dari bibirnya seolah memaksa Kris untuk menunjukkan eksistensinya pada namja manis ini. Cara apapun akan Kris lakukan untuk memenuhi ambisinya. Meskipun itu dengan tindak keji tanpa hati. Tak butuh watu lama baginya untuk menelanjangi Tao yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Namja manis itu ingat dengan jelas tusukan kata yang melesat kedalam kepala sebelum ia dipaksa memasuki singgasana sang namja nyaris sempurna.

"K-kumohon ge…"

Rasa putus asa menggelayuti jiwa, saat Kris tak juga mendengar kegetiran yang tersirat dalam tiap sajak kata. Pemuda itu justru membalikkan badan Tao, memaksa memberikan punggungnya, dengan satu tangan yang menggerayangi dada, tanpa memutus cumbu pada kulit bahu yang terasa semanis madu.

"Uuung…"

Jemari Tao tergesa membekap bibirnya, menahan desah suara yang mengalun dari sana. Cumbuan yang Kris berikan pada tengkuk lehernya membuat alunan nada semacam itu tak dapat Tao tahan. Terlebih jari-jari panjang pemuda rupawan itu mulai menyelinap dalam celana santai yang ia kenakan. Tao meringkuk dengan wajah merah padam, tubuh bergetar, dan erangan tertahan yang tak ingin ia suarakan.

"Aaahh…"

Meski apa yang coba tak disuarakannya berakhir sia-sia belaka, kala jemari Tao yang membekap jalur suara miliknya ditarik paksa Kris yang tak jengah dengan kulit bahunya. Tak butuh waktu lama, lidah basah pemuda bersurai pirang itu mulai menjalar tak hanya disana. Menjajah kulit lainnya, melepas genggaman pada pergelangan tangan, beralih menarik dagu namja bermata panda itu. Satu hal yang Tao rasakan setelah itu adalah lumatan penuh tuntutan, bukan ciuman penuh perasaan yang dapat melebur jiwa dan raganya.

"Milikmu basah, jadi jangan berkata seolah kau tak menginginkan hal ini."

"Hikss… Tidak… hentikan ge…henti— aaahh… ahh…"

Kalimat Tao terputus saat jari-jari panjang Kris kembali memberikan pijatan intens pada miliknya. Bibir Kris kembali menjajah kulit bahu Tao, membasahinya dengan saliva dari pangkal bahu hingga perpotongan lehernya. Ini menyenangkan, dan tak membuatnya bosan.

Merasa sudah cukup bermain-main, dengan satu tarikan kasar Kris mengenyahkan celana santai yang Tao kenakan. Bola mata namja manis itu membulat sempurna. Kedua tangannya mengais kepala ranjang. Tahu maksud bocah polos itu, Kris bergegas menggenggam lengannya, tak mau memberikan sedikitpun celah bagi sang buruan lepas dari kuasanya.

"Sakit ge!"

Mengabaikan pekikan keras sang namja muda, Kris justru mengeratkan cengkeramannya. Kembali membuat dada polos pemuda manis itu menekan ranjang, dengan satu lengan yang membelit pinggangnya dari belakang. Posisi Tao layaknya anak Kanguruu yang meringkuk dalam kantung sang ibu.

"Katakan padaku, berapa pria yang pernah menyentuh ini?"

Satu tangan Kris yang bebas membelah pantat bulat Tao. Menekan satu titik dimana tubuh Tao dibuat mengejang karenanya. Kris menyeringai dibalik punggung pemuda itu, dan dengan sengaja membelai berulang kali titik yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Melihat Tao yang sibuk menggelengkan kepala justru membuat hasrat Kris kian tertempa.

"Kau tak mau memberitahuku, huh?"

"AARRGGH!"

Tepat saat belahan bibir Tao terbuka lebar, lengan kekar Kris melepas belitan dipinggangnya. Pemuda itu melesakkan ketiga jarinya kedalam mulut Tao. Sama halnya dengan lubang belakang Tao yang terisi dua jari dari tangan lainnya. Pekikan pemuda manis itu bahkan jauh lebih kencang, merasakan sakit teramat dalam yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia rasakan. Beruntung bagi Kris, ayahnya tengah menangani bisnisnya di luar kota, hingga ia tak perlu repot-repot membungkam sang namja yang terbelenggu kuasanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, bocah!"

Seakan buta pada apa yang diperbuatnya, Kris kembali melempar pertanyaan yang sebelumnya tak membuahkan jawaban.

"T-tidak ada… seorangpunnn gehhhh…"

Lelehan saliva mengalir dari bibir manis Tao. Kulit wajahnya memerah sempurna. Surai gelapnya tak lagi tertata serapi biasanya. Gelengan kepala yang ia lakukan justru membuatnya tampak menggairahkan.

Kris kembali membuat punggung pemuda itu menghantam ranjang, sesaat setelah menarik kedua jarinya dari lubang sempit Tao. Namja manis itu sibuk mengais udara, menyeka dagu dan lehernya dari lelehan saliva. Hingga ia sadar tubuh telanjang Kris terpampang nyata dihadapannya. Sebelum Tao sempat mengeluarkan suara, satu lumatan telah mendarat dibibirnya. Tak sanggup mengelak dengan tenaga yang tidak lagi tersisa. Kris meraupnya dalam, kala penetrasi itu ia lakukan.

Tao sendiri merasakan sakit luar biasa. Benda tumpul yang memaksa memasuki lubangnya membuat ia menggelepar tak berdaya. Lengan ringkih Tao berusaha mendorong tubuh Kris yang tengah mendekapnya. Memaksa pemilik surai pirang itu menyudahi apa yang sedang diperbuatnya. Meski itu tak membuahkan hasil seperti apa yang diinginkannya.

"Unghh…"

Kris menarik nafas lega, saat seluruh kesejatian itu telah bersarang ditempatnya. Dinding rektum Tao terasa begitu nikmat. Tak ada diksi indah yang sanggup menjabarkan perasaannya. Pelan, Kris menarik pinggulnya, hingga menyisakan kepala kemaluannya dalam lubang sempit Tao. Sesaat setelah itu satu hentakan kuat Kris berikan.

"Aarrgh!"

Lagi, satu pekikan Tao lolongkan. Benda tumpul yang bersarang dalam lubangnya melesak jauh didalam sana. Menumbuk satu titik dimana membuat Tao merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayap dalam perutnya. Tao mendongak dengan bibir terbuka, mata sayu, dan deru nafas yang memburu. Tumbukan-tumbukan selanjutnya seolah melepas tulang dari raga yang dimilikinya.

Kris mengoyak lubang namja manis itu dengan brutal. Dia tak pernah mengira melakukan seks akan semenyenangkan ini. Himpitan lubang Tao pada genitalnya benar-benar membuat ia gila. Kris bahkan tak merasakan perih akibat kuku jari Tao yang menancap pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Aah… ahhh… ah…"

Desah lantang pemuda bersurai gelap itu kian menambah libidonya, meningkatkan gairah seks sang namja yang jauh lebih tua. Kris menggeram diantara ceruk leher Tao, mempercepat kinerja pinggulnya, tak tahan lagi akan rasa nikmat nafsu dunia. Beberapa hentakan setelahnya, tubuh Tao bak cacing kepanasan. Menggelinjang ditengah lengkingan yang memekakkan malam. Cairan cinta membasahi perutnya, bersamaan dengan siraman hangat yang terasa dalam lubangnya.

Kris masih menumpukan dagu pada bahu namja manis itu, mengais udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Desahan yang terlantun berulang-ulang tak lagi mengisi ruangan. Kini hanya tarikan nafas panjang yang mengikis kesunyian. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi pemuda yang tergolek dibawah tubuh Kris itu menjemput dunia maya. Dunia dimana Kris tak akan dapat menyakitinya.

.

.

Pukul dua dini hari Tao mencoba bangkit dari tempat ia berbaring. Ringisan kesakitan menyertai tiap gerakan yang ia lakukan. Mencoba menahan keluarnya suara dengan bungkaman satu tangannya, sedangkan satu tangan lainnya menyibak selimut yang telah membungkus tubuh polosnya.

Tao berjalan perlahan, memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer didekat ranjang. Tak segera mengenakannya, ia justru memandang Kris penuh dengan perasaan. Pemuda itu tampak begitu indah dalam tidur lelapnya. Senyum tulus Tao pahat begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku ge," gumam Tao lirih.

.

.

—**CsN—**

.

.

Fajar telah mekar, merenda angkasa dengan warna yang tak pernah pudar. Terang kekuningan. Bukan jingga senja layaknya bara api yang membara. Namun hal itu cukup membuat diri Kris yang tengah menggelung diri merasa tak nyaman dibuatnya. Terbukti dari kerjapan mata, dengan satu tangan yang menghalau sang surya menerpa wajahnya.

'Sudah pagi,' pikirnya.

Pendar elang itu mengamati sekeliling. Kris ingat dengan benar apa yang terjadi semalam. Dia melakukannya, memaksa menggauli Tao yang tak mampu menolak ancaman picisan yang ia lontarkan. Segalanya begitu cepat terjadi saat kemarahan mendominasi diri. Menghela nafas panjang, mengusap kasar paras tampannya. Menarik diri hingga punggung telanjang pemuda itu menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Kedua bola matanya kembali jatuh pada satu sisi lainnya, sisi dimana Tao terbaring disampingnya, meski kini Kris tak mendapati bocah itu saat membuka mata.

Merasakan keringnya tenggorokan, Kris membawa dirinya pada meja penuh ukiran disudut ruangan, tepat disamping jendela dengan gorden melambai yang telah mengusik tidur lelapnya. Beberapa tegukan air putih mampu menghapus rasa haus itu. Langkah selanjutnya membawa ia pada kamar mandi yang berada dalam satu ruang lainnya. Berniat membasuh diri, menghilangkan bekas cinta yang telah mengering ditubuhnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama Kris selesai membersihkan diri. Ada satu hal yang mengusik pikirannya. Menutup pintu kamar pribadi, melangkah dengan tujuan tak pasti. Beberapa hal kini berdengung dalam telinga. Antara menemui dan mengabaikan sosok yang tengah ia pikirkan seperti biasanya. Mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, bocah itu pasti benar-benar…

Aahh…

Kris menggelengkan kepala, saat itulah mata elangnya memandang sosok sang ayah yang duduk diam dalam kamar Tao. Sejak kapan pria itu tiba? Hnn… Entahlah, Kris bahkan tak sadar kaki panjangnya telah membawa ia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar namja penyuka panda itu.

Merasa ada yang janggal, dengan sengaja Kris memperhatikannya. Sampai tolehan kepala keluarga Wu itu membuat ia terhenyak seketika, mencuri pandang bukanlah hal yang biasa Kris lakukan. Kedua kakinya nyaris melangkah, saat Siwon berucap, "Kau pasti senang sekarang," dan membuat Kris menghentikan niatnya.

Tahu benar sang anak tak mengerti, Siwon kembali mengikis sunyi. "Tidak ada yang mengganggu hidupmu lagi saat ini."

Dahi Kris kian berkerut. Ia justru dibuat bingung dengan kekehan samar sang ayah. Tentu saja Kris tahu itu bukan mimik wajah bahagia.

"Tao menitipkan salam untukmu, dia berjanji tidak akan menjadi benalu bagimu."

Siwon menyodorkan kertas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, yang mau tak mau membuat langkah panjang Kris menyambarnya. Bola mata pemuda itu bergerak cepat, meneliti detail rangkaian kata yang tertulis disana.

'_Paman, maaf Tao tidak berpamitan. Aku tahu paman akan melarang apa yang aku lakukan. Aku merasa apa yang kulakukan ini benar. Seharusnya aku melakukan hal ini dari dulu. Sehingga aku tidak perlu terlalu lama menjadi benalu. Aku mencintaimu paman, kau seperti appa bagiku. Aku menyanyangimu seperti appa kandungku. Aku pergi atas kemauanku sendiri, jangan memarahi Kris gege, dia tak bersalah sama sekali. Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang dianggapnya benar, mengejar cinta tanpa harus terbayangi sosok lainnya. Aku merasa sangat jahat saat berkeliaran disekitarnya. Jelas-jelas dia memiliki sosok yang seharusnya ia perjuangkan. Itu cinta, paman. Paman tidak bisa memaksanya. Karena itulah, biarkan aku pergi. Dan jangan mencariku lagi. Aku akan hidup dengan layak, aku janji!'_

Ini tidak benar! Seburuk apapun keadaannya, Kris tak pernah menyangka Tao akan melakukan hal ini.

"Kau pasti senang, bukan?"

Ada nada sinis yang menguar dalam kalimat Siwon, seolah sengaja memancing labilnya jiwa Kris saat ini. Terbukti dari remasan keras yang Kris lakukan hingga melusuhkan kertas dalam genggaman, dan sikap tak sopan yang Kris lakukan dengan membuang gumpalan kertas itu sembarangan. Egonya kembali mengambil alih keadaan. Dia bertindak seolah tak peduli meski batinnya menjerit meminta Tao kembali.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Dia akan pulang pada ayahnya. Jadi tidak perlu lagi mengemis pada ayah orang lain," ujar Kris begitu enteng.

Kris berani bersumpah, ada kilat mengerikan pada mata tajam Siwon. Pria itu pasti menahan diri agar tak menjatuhkan pukulan pada putra tunggalnya. Lihat bagaimana Siwon mengalihkan pandangan, kedua tangan yang saling bertautan, seolah membentengi tubuhnya sendiri dari setan yang mendambakan adanya perkelahian.

"Jangan bilang kau melupakannya, Kris. Appa pernah memintamu ikut pada pemakaman rekan kerja appa satu bulan yang lalu, ahh… tapi kau menolaknya, bukan? asal kau tahu saja, ayah Tao-lah yang dimakamkan saat itu."

_Deg!_

"Dan jika kau berpikir Tao akan pulang pada ibunya, kau salah besar. Dia tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya. Ibu Tao… Bocah itu bahkan tidak pernah bertatap muka dengannya. Tao kehilangan ibunya sebelum dia dapat memanggil namanya."

Lagi, ada remasan kuat yang terasa membakar dada Kris. Dia diam dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kau tahu. Karena kaulah ibu Tao meninggal, Kris."

.

.

TBC!

.

.

Errr… ga tahu musti ngomong gimana, part NC itu adalah part paling gagal di FF berchapter ini. Rasa frustasi ngebuat Zhii males ngedit, Oke... itu emang penyakit Zhii. Zhii bener-bener kesulitan bikinnya *garukin tembok*. Bukan karena Zhii gak mesum, Zhii mesum kok *plak*, tapi ya itu… Zhii Cuma terbiasa baca. Huhuu… Semoga menghibur, meskipun Zhii gak yakin bisa menghibur *pundung*.

Dan mian soal review yang ga Zhii bales, **chap depan saja ya balasnya**. Zhii terburu-buru apdet sebelum **Ramadhan**. Dan insyaallah Zhii baru akan apdet lagi setelah lebaran, gimana readers-ssi?

Thank you so much buat : Patricia CassieEXOST JYJFan, You Know Who, vickykezia23, taoris shipperrr, Jin Ki Tao, Ellizabeth Kim, ajib4ff, RynKrisme, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Riyoung Kim, Huntao Shipper EXOST, nisa, PrinceTae, exoticsannha13, Yujacha, lalala, mmillo, Byunbaek yui, taoris shipperrr, NicKyun, meyy-chaan, Harin KimZhang Yijoon, XiuBy PandaTao, Argha, 13ginger, sycrap, Kopi Luwak, Viivii-ken, Jewelintheocean, Guest, Riszaaa, paprikapumpkin, Qhia503, Nezta, Fly21, KyuKi Yanagishita, Milky Andromeda.

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah ngefave FF abal Zhii *deepbow*

Sampai jumpa lagi ^_^


End file.
